Un dia en familia!
by angelmex
Summary: el DF, edomex, Nuevo leon, yucatan, sonora, chihuahua y los demas estados mexicanos reunidos en la misma casa con su projenitor Mexico!  una oportunidad Dx
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia le pertenece a sus creadores **

Bueno, no pienso meter a ningún país, más que México, pero, Este fic habla más directamente de los estados mexicanos

Bueno la idea entro en mi choya porque vi unos de sonora, así que decidí probar suerte (o mejor dicho quitarme la flojera que últimamente me están azotando bien gacho) algunos de los estados tienen ya diseño (en YouTube y DA) sin embargo yo tengo los míos propios : P además que la mayoría me los imagino como hombres. No me maten!

Espero y sea de su agrado! =)

**¡Un día en familia!**

Un día, era un día normal para casi todo el mundo…dije casi? Bueno si, casi todos. Hoy era un día que merecía celebrar, hoy era el día del tamal! ….no, perdón. Hoy es el día donde todos los estados se conformaron y se crearon bajo la ley y política mexicana. Hoy fue donde se crearon (o más bien se nombraron) los 31 estados! Y el distrito federal. Hoy se reunirían en el centro del mundo; en la casa del D.F. Junto con su amado país = México.

Acordaron (Bendito sea el señor!) reunirse a las 6:00 pm, pero como son todos cabrones ninguno llegara a la hora acordada (era de suponerse ¬¬) bueno eso pensó Carlos el distrito federal Que traía traje elegante puesto, al ver el reloj que colgaba en su sala. Todo estaba listo, globos, papel picado, música, chicas "buenotas", y la Santa bebida alcoholizada no podría faltar. Sentado en el sillón de su sala esperaba paciente, sentado cruzado de piernas, su cabello corto desgreñado claramente negro, así como sus ojos que se notaban enojados, a pesar de ser el DF poseía una piel clara y de estatura mediana por así decirlo chaparrito. La capital, la parte vital de México donde recibe el poder federal y donde se encuentra el gran palacio.

El tiempo va pasando lentamente y el joven desesperado abre la puerta para revisar signos de vida a fuera, en el momento de abrirla vio a un monstro! A no… era EDOMEX (Estado de México), Juancho (juan) que traía una playera blanca y unos pesqueros de mezclilla desgastados. Más alto que él y cabello castaño oscuro largo, y piel morena, muy morena.

-Pus ni modos, ya llague….- dijo en forma de burla, aparto al chaparrito del camino y entro a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada más. Carlos no se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su hermano juan, era muy rebelde y demasiado confiado además ya estaba acostumbrado ya que es el que está más cerca de su casa.

- Y? A qué horas van a llegar la demás raza, carnal? – hablo desde la cocina juan

- Uhmp. Vete tú a saber – respondió viendo el mismo reloj de hace una horas – tu sabes cómo son conmigo, además muchos me dijeron que "tratarían" pero no lo sé… tendremos que festejar tu y yo solos….- ligeramente se notó un poco de tristeza en el rostro de Carlos. Juan salió de la cocina y puso su mano en el hombro del DF

-nahh, de seguro "andan de patitas de perro" no crees? – dijo confiado

- crees? – Dijo animándose de nuevo, y poco a poco sonrojándose – gracias juan…

- ni pedo, tu "tranquiquis" que ya van a llegar! – dicho esto la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella se vio una figura muy hermosa, no era nada más ni nada menos que Yucatán!

- la damita, llego… – exclamaron los dos confiados

- uhmm…. Pues si quiren me voy – cruzando los brazos y alzando la mirada indignada – y yo que me moleste al venir aquí.

- aha tu… - desconfió y burlo juan

- Yucatán ¿quintana roo y Campeche van a venir? – pregunto seguro el defeño

- con que no venga sonora y chihuahua todo está perfecto! – interrumpió Edomex, ocasionando unas miradas de enfado en los únicos presentes.

- pues lastima j-u-a-n. que ya llegaron tus papacitos – se escuchó una voz desde la entrada, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos pero más a juan. Apareciendo un gran joven el más alto de todos los 32 hermanos, moreno claro de ojos color avellana y de cabellos rizados café. Con una cinta roja en la frente

- chihuahua….ya me cargo la chingada ….. – replico abiertamente juan haciendo que el recién llegado lo viese de una forma desagradable

- ha. Juan, siempre tu… por que no disimulas lo naco que eres ehh? – dijo sonora que recién aparecía a la escena, alto de piel morena cabellos negros dignos de un yaqui de sangre pura y una mirada penetrante – tonto mestizo

- mira quien lo dice "indio" con aires de grandeza – murmuro y mirando a hacia otro lado – dime, ¿te hace daño estar tan cerca del gringo baboso que tenemos como vecino? – dijo venenosamente

- serás! … - se prendió Damián el chihuahuense

- uña y mugre….qué horror! – sobándose la cien en forma molesta

- ya bájenle! Lo único que demuestran es su inmadurez! – grito y exigió la yucateca

- Ángeles, déjalos. Los tres siguen siendo unos mocosos con cuerpos de hombre– pidió el capitalino calmado.

- mira "chilango" de mierda! Y tu también juan "chilango de pu…..

- alto!, alto, con que sea vecino de este, no significa que sea un chilango! Respeta! – recrimino el mexiquense lanzando fuego por la boca de tal aberración

- no pues muchas gracias por tu apoyo juan. – dijo con sarcasmo la capital indignado

- ahh y otra cosa – hiso una pausa el mexiquense – por tu puta madre, me la pelas, me la mamas pinche indio con aires de intelectualidad, pinche brinca bardas!

- yo! Brinca bardas? No me estarás confundiendo con Michoacán? – se burló pepe el sonorense

Tras haber dicho esas palabras un aura mística apareció en toda la sala, que hasta Yucatán se abrazó a edomex. Era un aura demasiado peligrosa, una cortina de humos hizo presencia y unas voces se escucharon; eran cantos en un idioma muy conocido y despedía mil augurios, tras esa cortina una esbelta figura de cabello largo, y segundos después apareció completamente el recién llegado acompañado de otro personaje

-Así que hablando a mis espaldas "cochos"! – dijo serio el michoacano, claramente descendiente purépecha. Con sus cabellos canosos dando un aspecto muy ancestral. Pero su juventud radiaba completamente la sala.

- Sí, ¿algún problema? – sínicamente contesto pepe.

- Narco de mierda…- su miraba estaba cargada de ira que el propio diablo en persona correría de miedo

- Mira quien lo dice! – hablo un joven moreno y fuerte (o "mamado") de cabello chino trasquilado, en shorts y tenis, era Guerrero, el vecino del michoacano.

- Mira compadre mejor ni me ayudes! - pidió Tzintzuni (colibrí en purépecha) con una sonrisa avergonzada

- ahh! Como quieres que me calle si gracias a ti, he tenido a más de 3. 423 muertos en mi casa en un solo medio año! gracias a tus operativos narcotraficantes! Que digo, SICARIOS! Hey tu gente mata a la mía por solo andar en la calle! Y la mayoría eran de entre 14 – 17 años! – reclamo el enfurecido estado guerrerense

- ahh! Ahora la culpa la tengo yo! Si tu gente mata a la mía como quieres que responda? Te acuerdas de mi gente que vacacionaban en tus playas y los secuestraron y los mataron! Eran 20 inocentes y los mataste! – eufórico empezó a sacarse sus largos cabellos

- ahh si lo hice fue por algo pendejo, porque ya estaba harto! De ver en todos los periódicos descuartizados, tú y tu maldita "familia michoacana" me amenazaban con quitarme mis plantíos!- contesto rojo de coraje

- si, tus plantíos de amapola, marihuana, etc.! – Recalco Michoacán – el 60% de la droga generada por nosotros, es tuya!

- si tienes razón. Porque de eso mi gente vive! Todo por la maldita culpa de distrito federal por no generar trabajos – ahora le echaba la culpa a Carlos

- Q-que! Ahora por que yo! Es mi culpa que tu gente decida no estudiar y dedicarse a la vida fácil?

- es fácil decirlo, sin embargo crees que tenemos dinero para los estudios! - y así pasaron las horas mientras los tres seguían enfrascados en sus pláticas reconstructivas, los demás Yucatán, edomex, chihuahua, sonora, se encontraban jugando canicas, y juan iba ganando.

-ja ja ja! Oaxaca que graciosa eres! – apareció una joven riendo, alta de cabellos negros y ojos azul marino con un singular rulo en su nuca.

- nel Coronel solo digo la verdad, no crees Chiapas? – pregunto la oaxaqueña de nombre Ita (flor en mixteco) una joven hermosa de cuerpo tan escultural, y chaparrita.

- la verdad no lo sé.. je je.. – rio nerviosa la chiapaneca, dulce y trabajadora no tan hermosa como sus hermanas Veracruz o Oaxaca pero si de actitud

-OHH! VAMOS! Chiapas! Yo sé que te gusta….ohm miren ya llegaron los demás, que genial! – agarrando las manos de sus 2 hermanas las dirigió al tumulto que jugaban canicas las soltó y pregunto - ¿chicos que hacen?

- como podrás estar viendo estamos jugando canicas – contesto chihuahua irónicamente

- y la comida ya está? – hablo Chiapas insegura

- ohh la comida! Esta por ahí, pero no te preocupes que ahí está – dijo apuntado a la barra de la licorería que tenía en la casa, pero no había nada! Dónde está? De seguro a la comida le salió patitas y se fue! – LA COMIDA!

- QUE! FIESTA Y SIN COMIDA! Dime solo una cosa ¿y el licor? – pregunto sonora desesperado

- si eso si tenemos pero mis tlacoyos! Mi champurrado! Mis tortillas hechas a mano! – se desesperó el Estado de México QUE se arrincono a una esquina emo.

Los demás otra vez se encontraban jugando las canicas y ya se había integrado Veracruz. los otros tres (gro. Mic. Y df) seguían en lo mismo, y juan en su momento emo como queriéndose cortar las venas con peluches, mientras Chiapas trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, oaxaca felizmente se acercó a df para integrarse a la "platica" se integró y empezó a oír con una sonrisa inocente

-sí, y así le di en sus putos huevos, por pasarse de listo conmigo – decía rigurosamente Michoacán

- te pasas de verga, pero eso le pasa por joder – comento guerrero y DF afirmaba positivamente la reacción que tuvo Michoacán en un momento así

- Ohh…Oaxaca ya estás aquí! – expreso el michoacano – ja ja yo ni en cuenta!

Entonces las guitarras sonaron y las trompetas silbaron su alegre cantar, y los cantos de un joven hombre se escucharon afuera en la calle y su reflejo en los cristales de la puerta, fue entonces cuando todos pusieron atención a esa figura menos juan, nadie se atrevió a abrir pero Veracruz decidida se aventuró a abrir la puerta, y cuando la abrió salió un hombre guapo! Cobrizo alto con un sexy bigote y de unos grandes ojos tapatíos, si era el! La alma de México *redoble de tambores* JALISCO! Traía puesto un traje de charro y una guitarra en su mano y una botella de tequila en la otra. De nombre Gonzalo, no venía solo y traía a Héctor, Puebla que traía su habito puesto y unas gafas con aires de intelectualidad, una persona simpática y muy religioso (Puebla es muy conocido por sus iglesias) pasaron sin antes saludar a todos los presentes, puebla se quedó pensante y se dirigió a la cocina por instinto mientras tanto Jalisco alardeaba rigurosamente:

- chicos ya llego su ojitos tapatíos –sacudiendo el cuello del traje de charro – tierra en donde se dan hombres! – Jalisco levanto los brazos en forma victoriosa con una sonrisa ganosa

- sí, pero unos con otros! –burlo su vecino, Michoacán.

- bueno al menos no soy el que se va al otro lado con pancartas diciendo "A todos los indocumentados que están en Estados Unidos: por favor vuelvan, nos estamos quedando sin michoacanos" – con una sonrisa burlona se acercó al michoacano, haciendo que este se encabronara

- Ja ja! Tienes razón! – recordó sonora cuando Michoacán le pidió que lo ayudara para pasar la frontera y hacer lo mencionado a todos los michoacanos indocumentados, para que regresen.

- Hay estos hombres no entienden que si siguen peleando….LES DARE EN LA MADRE! – GRITO Veracruz llamando la atención.

- Eso quiero verlo Ve-ra-cruz…. Aunque lo dudo –desafío el sonorense

-Por mí no hay ningún problema pepito. Te mostrare lo que tengo de marinera… - y así los dos empezaron a agarrarse a chicotazos. Ignorándolos puebla grito desde la cocina:

- Este, donde está la comida Carlos?

- Qué? Puebla la comida está en la barra…..- volteo hacia la mencionada barra, y nada. Seguía desaparecida la comida.

- Carlos! Mi comida! Alguien amante de lo ajeno me la robo! …..- empezó a tomarle el tobillo al DF arrastrándose como un gusano con lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos.

- COMO! – EXCLAMARON TODOS

- No se preocupen chicos que yo preparo los tacos de cochinilla pibil~! – se acomidió el poblano.

- yo te ayudo! Héctor, quiero que coman de mis ricos mariscos – se integró Veracruz.

- pero que golosa! – comento el jalisciense en forma divertida

- No seas mal pensado! Los que se comen. No otra cosa – sobándose la sien y resignada del doble sentido. Se encamino a la cocina para acompañar a su hermano poblano a preparar los alimentos, mientras todos los demás ya se encontraban jugando a stop como niños chiquitos en el patio, en eso llegan Campeche y Quintana roo muy alegres y muy juntitos. Al notar a los demás en el patio se acercaron para hacerse notar, pero solo Chiapas los noto.

- hola! Que bien que llegaron meche, Raúl! – dijo felizmente la chiapaneca para recibirlos con un fuerte abrazo.

- así que ya llegaron los tortolitos! – grito Juancho recuperado de tal perdida como esa (recordemos con respeto por favor)

-cálmate viejo! Que tu estas peor! Siempre ukeando a Carlos, gay….- Raúl tomando la defensiva

- oigan aquí estoy. – dijo el ruborizado capitalino.

- lo siento, Carlos pero ya sabes como son, no lo tomes a mal – se disculpó una mujer cobriza de cabello largo que llegaba hasta los hombros, ondulado, era Campeche.

Eran las 7:42 pm y todavía no llegaban los demás impuntuales estados, la comida ya estaba lista para ponerse en la gran meza sin embargo, no comerían sin antes estar todos reunidos y sentados como una gran familia feliz, Guanajuato ya había llegado con todo y su barril de pulque y otro de mezcal, feliz de la vida gritaba " ¡HA EMBORRACHARNOS EN NOMBRE DE LA CULTURA!" y todos por su parte lo apoyaron ORGULLOSAMENTE. Minutos después llegaría Tabasco y San Luis Potosí el único calvo de la familia, Que se encontraban colgando las piñatas.

- miren quien llego! Ya llego Querétaro! ¡ - comunico el tabasqueño a todos los que estaban cerca, fielmente se acercó y vio como Marcos bajaba de su carro negro blindado. y alguien más bajaba del asiento del conductor, y ese era un sinaloense: Chávez , bajaron de la camioneta y abrieron la cajuela y sacaron varios regalos vistosamente adornados, tabasco o el simpático Darío corrió a hacia ellos y los abrazo moemente.

- Enano! – expreso Querétaro aceptando el abrazo de Darío

- Y este mocoso que? – pregunto Sinaloa desubicado

- "que idiota" … - pensaron los dos

- Todos! Ya llegaron Sinaloa y Querétaro! – aviso haciendo que los estados se distrajeran de su labor, vieron a los recién nombrados y los saludaron con las miradas, a la cual recibían gustosamente.

- salgan si pueden! Ya llego Sinaloa! Run, run! – grito humorísticamente el buen potosino.

- mamon…- articulo Chávez enojado

- Y esos regalos para quiénes son? – pregunto la oaxaqueña interesada al ver los regalos

- solo te puedo decir esto, sale? – dijo moviendo su dedo al compás de un reloj, enfrente del rostro de Oaxaca, con una sonrisa picarona. Lo cual Ita acepto. – para ti no.

-ahh que malo eres, pinche tacaño, que no sueltas nada, ni porque soy tu hermana, me haces sentir avergonzada de ser pariente de alguien como tú – cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas y frágiles manos – buaaaa! Espero y que te cojan tus narcos!

- estas bien pende**! – malhumorado saca una ak – 47 o conocido con un cuerno DE chivo de su chaqueta de cuero, y apunta hacia la pequeña figura femenina, viéndola seriamente.

- así que putazos? Ehh? Bueno, pero si te digo algo, que conmigo no se juega. Y espero y no cantes tu canción "sanguinarios" – advirtió ita sin perder la vista del arma que apuntaba en su pecho, en su cabeza empezó a formular un ataque, pero fue interrumpido, por su hermano vecino.

-Oaxaca, ¿quieres ayuda? – pregunto Jacinto, empuñando un machete – sabes cómo se hacen las cosas en mi casa "a machete pelón!" – sin embargo Oaxaca bajo la mano de Guerrero y negó su participación.

- tu sabes que me gusta el apoyo, pero ahora no hace falta – dirigió una sonrisa sombría a su hermano.

- basta! -se escuchó una voz grave desde la entrada y se vio a una gran tipo montado en su caballo con una mirada desafiante, de cabello ondulado de color castaño medio claro amarrado – Sinaloa, Oaxaca. Déjense de juegos estúpidos y pónganse hacer algo más productivo.

- Nuevo León? – dijeron en unísono.

- pensé que no vendrías, con eso que tienes "muchas cosas que hacer", que bien que ya estás aquí – DIJO hipócritamente Carlos

- mejor cállate chilango. – nuevo león es conocido por su actitud insolente y grosera, siendo uno de los estados con más desprecio hacia los capitalinos (enserio NO DIGO MENTIRAS)

- que gracioso no?, yo chilango y tu un estado más… - la actitud seria de EL df era bien conocida por todos, pero no era seriedad sino más bien temperamento y sus amistades que tenía su gran poderío "corrupción" lo hacia el más fuerte. – más tu que nadie sabe que soy el centro del país, la parte más importante, sabes que tengo los poderes federales? Y los manejo a mi antojo? Soy la octava ciudad más rica del mundo! sea o no sea chilango como tú lo dices. – nuevo león lo veía con odio - o no me digas!, tienes ideas autonomistas! No nos valla a salir otro Texas 2 –empezó a reír por su comentario, haciendo que Javier el regio empezará a apretar su puño con ganas de liberarlo en la mejilla del defeño.

- No. Te equivocas, yo jamás traicionaría a México, solo creo que un cambio de poder no estaría mal…..

Un joven caminaba despreocupado de la vida, por la calle para llegar a la casa de su hermano para celebrar. por la banqueta de concreto sumiso en su mundo feliz, sin darse cuenta llego a la entrada de la casa, entro normalmente y rápidamente pudo ver a DF y a nuevo león discutir por cosas inútiles, eso pensaba Coahuila, y viendo como sus demás hermanos gritaban "pelea, pelea, pelea ¡!" Por impulso intervino antes que el defeño atacara y el regio no dudara contraatacar. Tiro del cuello del regio haciendo que este lo viera directamente a los ojos, levemente soltándolo se dirigido a DF le dijo:

-si los burros se hacen a palazos….- con esto lázaro, Coahuila, se apartó y se dirigió donde se encontraba Querétaro y eufóricamente expreso – tengo hambre! – haciendo que el queretano se confundiera.

- Carlos estas bien? – pregunto juan preocupado por su hermano, este afirmo positivamente. – ahora si que te enchilaste! Cabron pensé que lo golpearías…pero que llega lázaro…y arruino la pelea del año…lastima.

- Llegamos! – gritaron unos gemelos de piel clara y cabellos castaños

-ELLOS son… ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto san Luis potosí sin poder recordar a esas personas

- ohh cabron! Proud to be parte de México – aclaro la Sudcaliforniana (yo les digo así U.U) indignado

-ahhh~! Sii ya me acorde! Eres Baja california SUR y el otro chamaco es baja california ¿NO ES ASI? – volvió a preguntar Luis

- OYEEME PUES, MAS RESPETO! – exigió el bajacaliforniano, pero lo cual fue cruelmente ignorado

Y así paso el tiempo y todavía esperaban a los restantes, unos se encontraban viendo la tele, otros jugando a la cola del diablo (nunca dejare de jugar ese juego)y otros estaban de huevones que solo esperaban sin hacer nada.

Oooo_ommo-::

-Lo siento por llegar tarde pero es que se nos hiso tarde…. – llego una hidrocálida disculpándose de nombre valentina, que noto una gélida mirada de cierta persona haciéndola poner nerviosa - lo sé, la cague…pe… - fue interrumpida antes de poder terminar…

- Pero nada, esta hervida – le dirigió una mirada molesta – nos hiso tardarnos por perder el dinero para el camión que nos llevaría hasta acá, y ahí nos ves enseñando nuestras miserias a los tráileros, que nos manoseaban. y vieran como se traumo Durango – llevo su mano a dirección a Durango que estaba en posición fetal, abrazándose a sí mismo - y aparte, de que nos perdimos en la gran ciudad! Que esta eneja, claro cómo está bien buenota todo se le perdona….. – se dirigió a una esquina y empezó a llorar amargadamente un tamaulipeco de nombre Rodrigo. Uno de los sicarios más cabrones del país. (eso dicen ¬¬)

- Va, que va son unos idiotas, debieron irse con nosotros – se escuchó una nueva voz que le pertenecía a un zacatecano – y además a quien le encomiendan el dinero, chicos deberás…

- Ahh entonces por qué Uds. Llagaron tarde también? –inquirió el tamaulipeco tranquilizando su trauma. Y aprovechando para amarrar su paliacate negro que traía puesto en su cabeza.

- Es-este, pues, porque, umhp….porque, SE ME INCHARON LOS pinches HUEVOS, si, solo por eso! – aclaro el orgulloso Eugenio. Alto de cabellos cafés como la tierra mojada.

-Ayy ya di la verdad! Es que nos encontramos con el gringo feo, asqueroso, sexy, guapote, papi chulo, simpático, divertido y tonto…. – en su subconsciente empezó a imaginar cosas triple xxx con ese gringo la pequeña y pervertida colima. Todos se acercaron con sola la mención del gringo, y otros pensaron que ¿Quién era ella? y bueno como que la colimense empezaba a tardarse en su vaga y pervertida imaginación

- Al grano! – pidieron todos

- Miren lo que paso, fue que vimos al gringo Alfredo y Lupe (México) pasear por la reforma, y los seguimos – termino de hablar un joven nayarita poseedor de unos ojos azules y cabello al estilo haruhi (*¬*ouran) y de hermosos collares de estrellas y conchitas de mar adornando su cuello.

- Y-y que paso? – pregunto interesada la veracruzana

- Nada, nada importante. Solo tuvieron relaciones sexuales y ya. – con eso todo quedo aclarado, y nadie quiso preguntar algo más.

- Y no ¿van a preguntar quién fue el pasivo? – pregunto colima muy emocionada

- No. Creo que todos lo sabemos…. – dijo el regio, serio. y enseguida los demás afirmaron lo mismo.

- Que mal…. La noticia era que esta vez México fue el activo y USA el pasivo, pero bueno… – dijo para sí misma pero fue oído por todos, haciéndolos reaccionar Y quedando TODOS en un shock total, ¿México, activo? eso era nuevo. Era una noticia buena que digo espectacular!. Pensaron. Un estado dio un paso al frete, trayendo toda la atención

- Chicos! Hoy no encontraba motivos para celebrar, pero ahora todo cambia! Hoy es un día memorable, y hay que hacerlo bien, hoy lo declaro como día nacional como ¡orgia sexual! Entre nosotros, en honor a México – expreso con sentimiento Nuevo león.

-¡.…!- todo quedo mudo ¿Qué había dicho el más serio de todos? Ni colima se emocionó, ni Jalisco chisto, era algo raro. Entre hermanos! Y lo peor hay más hombres que mujeres! Ok creo que mejor será ignorar al regio y los estados así lo hicieron.

….- (silencio total)

Chicos! Chicos! Ayuda! – se escucharon unos fuertes gritos en la calle y que rápidamente se acercaban, esa voz era conocida por muchos – muchachos! Me quieren matar!

….

Je je creo que les diré que soy novata en esto y pues tal vez me falta si lo se =_=, pero no sean tan duros/as , solo quiero decir esto, tal vez escribí cosas que les pudo incomodar si fue ASI: MIL DISCULPAS!.

LOS ESTDOS LOS HICE BAJO SU ESTEREOTIPO, ASI QUE AHÍ EL PROBLEMA, PERO NO ES PARA TANTO… JE JE n_nU

DF y Nuevo león: no sé si soy la única que ve que los regios hablan muy mal de los capitalinos asi como los del norte, como los demás estados sureños, pero solo les diré una cosa ME CAGA QUE HAGAN ESO! Es que diré soy de Guerrero Y A NOSOTROS NOS DICEN INDIOS NEGROS, PERO LA CoSA ES QUE EN TODO EL PAIS HAY INDIOS, pero yo al menos en mi caso nunca le he dicho indio o indígena a una persona que si lo sea, yo solo les digo personas de comunidad porque siempre he tratado con esas personas y diré que son más honradas y de palabra, que las de "ciudad". Además soy guerrerense y tengo la piel blanca! Me caga deberás que la gente sea tan ignorante!

Michoacán y Guerrero: bueno como guerrerense se lo que está pasando entre ellos dos, la verdad desde que Felipe c. puso mano dura al narco. Las cosas se están poniendo duras, lo se porque yo he sentido en carne propia el terror de esas bandas delictivas, antes era muy raro escuchar que apareció un descuartizado, pero ahora en todos los periódicos de guerrero se ve eso, degollados quemados martirizados, violados y que fosas comunes etc. La verdad yo tengo una amiga que le dieron un levantón y está amenazada, y saben con que la amenazaron! Con su sobrino de tan solo 2 meses de haber nacido! Eso es indignante… y bueno en Michoacán ahí un grupo que se llama "la fam. Michoacana" que está operando en guerrero y ha hecho de las suyas, cada dia es un martirio! Yo le he preguntado a mis amigos y me dicen que ellos serían capases en meterse en grupos de guerrero para "pelear" con los de la fam. Michoacana. La verdad es que uno de ellos ya lo hiso y murió… lo raro es que ningún maestro dijo nada, nosotros lo supimos por el bendito periódico… seguiría con las historias pero no quiero, son muy tristes y me estoy poniendo chipi además ya es mucho.

BUENO ESPERO Y LES HAIGA GUSTADO! Y EL SIGUIENTE CAP NO TARDA!

PDT: "somos la misma mierda pero en distinto lugar" eso dice mi maestro de historia que se enoja cuando ve una discusión por el color de piel y procedencia, el es alemán y se nacionalizo mexicano porque el ama a México. ( eso me dijo él y amo su acento) j aja que raro no! Ver como un extranjero dice eso y nosotros como mexicanos no lo hacemos XD…

Comentarios PORFA?

si no ya saben esta es mi dirección: AVENIDA CHINGATUMADRE #666 ( NO SE CREAN! Dx)


	2. cap 2: nenes!

**HETALIA LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES **

PRIMERO QUE NADA LES PIDO PERDON POR SER IMPUNTUAL PERO YA ES HERENCIA… (Los guerrerenses seremos todo menos puntuales… lo digo yo que soy de Guerrero) pero es que la semana santa es sagrada para mi familia y la otra pues son vaca! Y pues la otra por mera flojera (esos son pretextos ¬¬)

je je **espero y el cap sea de su agrado, y mándeme un zape electrónico por impuntual! **

_CAP 2: NENES!_

_Chicos! Chicos! Ayuda! – se escucharon unos fuertes gritos en la calle y que rápidamente se acercaban, esa voz era conocida por muchos – muchachos! Me quieren matar!_

Rápidamente Coahuila abrió la puerta para ver, pero fue empujado al momento de hacerlo, por alguien pequeño de cabello corto y café, corría como el diablo el chamaco y detrás del venia un hombre que radiaba ira pura, - maldito hijo de perra! Vuelve! – gritaba el ser enojado. Entrando a la casa para encontrar al mocoso enano, pero fue detenido por Puebla, Zacatecas y quintana roo.

-Animal! Deja a esa cosa en paz – grito Raúl (Q. Roo) tratando de someter al recién llegado, pero lo cual fue ignorado.

- ESA COSA DEBE SER EXTERMINADA! – desgarrando su garganta

- ¿Porque?– preguntaron los tres interesados. Ese sujeto se emblandeció y empezó a tranquilizarse, con un paliacate empezó a quitar el sudor de su frente, todavía jadeante contesto.

-ah, ah ….esa…esa cosa…hi-hiso algo -que no puedo…decirles…LO VOY A MATAR! – rápidamente se soltó del agarre de los tres y empezó la corrediza para perseguir al pequeño estado CONOCIDO como la eterna primavera, por el primer estado mexicano Rubén. O mejor conocido como Tlaxcala

-vamos! Morelos corre! – grito el chihuahuense con fines de que lo pillaran, ya que se encontraba escondido bajo la meza, y efectivamente así fue, empezó una masacre (gracias a Dios y son estados). En eso intervino Jalisco tomando de la playera de Morelos y levantándolo por los aires, y Tlaxcala era sometido de igual manera como hace segundos.

- haber que les he dicho de estar peleándose entre sí ¿ehh? – pregunto de forma recriminatoria el jalisciense.

- este maldito! – brumaron los dos recién llegados al mismo tiempo.

- uff! Llegue. – se recargo en el piso agotado un peliblanco tratando de calmar su agitado corazón que brincaba y brincaba de su lugar por el gran esfuerzo físico hecho.

-HIDALGO! – dijeron todos felices por la llegada del ultimo estado restante, miguel.

- si yo! Ya llegue! Pero….donde esta Tlaxcala y Morelos? Es que se estaban peleando y los quería seguir pero son muy rápidos – se excusó Hidalgo, preocupado. Buscando con la mirada a sus hermanos Rubén y Joaquín (Morelos).

- mira lo que importa es que ya estamos todos! – comento motivado el tamaulipeco

- no. Te equivocas, falta México. – retracto la chiapaneca

- ese mendigo – murmuraron fastidiados la mayoría de los hombres y alguna que otra despistada.

- nahh~! No hace falta el aquí, ha de estar muy ocupado entrando al "pozo de los deseos"… entiéndase como doble sentido – recalco el potosino, haciendo que sus hermanos se imaginaran cosas raras y excitantes para algunos o alguno (no, no es Jalisco….creo)

-Si tiene razón! Prepárense porque se me antojaron unos tacos de moronga! – grito el Tlaxcalteca dejando atrás el pleito con su hermano Morelos

-Hay no! Mejor unos tamales oaxaqueños! hechos por mi! – recomendó ita emocionada

- nada de eso, agua ardiente! Para mi! – pidió valentina alzando la mano para llamar la atención de puebla que se encontraba sirviendo refresco a Morelos, al notarlo el poblano Héctor se acercó y le sonrió dulcemente

- No. – le dio un cortón bien culero (xD)

- AHHH…porque? – se quejó la hidrocálida viendo como puebla se retiraba.

- oh vamos lo dice la cantina más grande del mundo! – se burló Juan (edomex) haciendo referencia a su nombre "Aguascalientes". Y se dibujo un puchero inocente en el rostro de esta.

- BUENO CHICOS QUE MUSICA DESEAN ESCUCHAR! – pregunto el anfitrión amablemente a su audiencia.

- cumbia!

- rancheras!

- huapango!

- regge!

- s-ka!

- Reggaetón!

- corridos! Más no narcocorridos ehh!

- grupero!

- balada!

- sones ¡!

-bolero!

- ok, ok pondré a Britney spears! – decidió el defeño olvidando los pedidos de sus hermanos

- no me jodas! –chillo un sinaloense

- está bien, está bien… a Rammstein! – pero hubo una desaprobación mas

- al divo de Juárez! – grito chihuahua

- metete un balazo carnal! – sugirió marcos

- jaja! La ciudad Juárez o que pedo? – pregunto Guanajuato

- con mi Cd. Juárez no te metas eh cabron! Si no quieres salir todo c***** – advirtió Damián

- uyy pues eso quiero verlo! – chihuahua empezó a abrirse la bragueta del pantalón

- no espera, espera, ya cabron, no quiero verlo – Guanajuato empezó a escurrir una gota de sudor por la nuca.

- puta madre! Pon a cartel de santa – exigió Juancho enojado

- por favor chicos, usemos la cabeza. Las rancheras son lo necesario para esta fiesta o mejor dicho una peda que nos espera! – dijo ángeles (Yucatán) todos aceptaron (gracias Dios!) y se empezó a escuchar una indiscutible voz: Javier Solís cantando "píntame angelitos negros". (amo esa canción ) Ya se estaba sirviendo la comida regional de cada estado , las teleras y tortillas calientes, acompañados de ricas aguas frescas, tequila, mezcal, pulque y atoles como chocolate caliente. Todos se encontraban sentados en la gran meza familiar comiendo y platicando trivialidades como chismes:

- me dijeron que ya no eres virgen – susurro al oído Tlaxcala a Veracruz, que casi se ahoga con la comida por la pregunta recién hecha

- pero como puedes preguntarme eso!

-fue Hernán Cortez, verdad!

Asi como salud:

-Oye chihuahua te está dando la fiebre del marrano* verdad ¡? – pregunto pepe preocupado

- Amí la influenza me la peeelaa~! Ashuuu! – se rasco la nariz un valiente Damián que escurría un moco en su nariz.

También del clima:

-Oyee! Zacatecas en que estación estas? – pregunto sanguichito (san Luis p.)

- Invierno, ¿Por qué? – cuestiono el zacatecano

- Nahh pensé que estarías en la de autobuses!* – se burló, y empezó a reírse a carcajadas

-pendejito…

También sucesos importantes:

-pinche Tamaulipas! Vieras como te admiro! – dijo un emocionado sinaloense

-¿Por qué? – voltio a ver su hermano que estaba a su derecha perplejo.

-como que porque! Porque eres chingon! – contesto todo "orgasmeado"

- ahhh~! No, no fue nada… es más me entretuve! – un aura empezaba a rodearlo – fue… TAN EXCITANTE ¡! JA JAJAJA– reía tan psicópata mente que su cabeza fue a dar con la meza pero sin dejar de reír… (u.u)

Y otras cosas más:

-sí, si lo vi, esa maldita perra le va a quitar a pancho a esta chela* – maldijo juan que se encontraba platicando de la novela de anoche con Joaquín, Morelos

- no, me refiero a esa Maripaz, esa maldita locota que solo quiere enchufarse a Iván (el de una novela) – si, quien dijo que los hombres no veían novelas?

Y etc., etc.:

-jajaja! Esa mamada!

-pues la verdad, monterrey; cuna de Edgar (el que se cayó)* – dijo orgulloso Nuevo león.

POL…..POL

-BUENO, BUENO CHICOS – HABLO CARLOS parándose de la meza llamando la atención – como México no tiene trazas de llegar, brindaremos de una vez, para que ya empecemos el fiestón… que las pussys ya están listas – hubo una exaltación por parte de los hombres – y los "carniceros" también – hubo otra exaltación, pero esta vez de la únicas mujeres – así que el que quiera empezar lo puede hacer ahora, sale? – todos se miraron esperando que apareciera un valiente y hablara- jaja… nadie quiere pasar? – dijo tomando una botella de tequila que EMPESO A jugarla – nadie?

-CARAJO! No puedes empezar tú! – exaspero baja california

-NO CON UN CARAJO! – contesto enojado Carlos colocando la botella en la meza con gran impacto, que hiso se abriese una muy pequeña grieta en la mesa

- Entonces a chingar tu madre! – respondieron todos igual de enojados

-Pues ya saben mi dirección: Avenida chingatumadre #666. – dicho esto salió del comedor y se fue alguna otra parte de la casa.

-De seguro anda en sus días ese Carlos– dijo Durango tomando un pan para darle una buena mordida.

- Ahh. Chicos por favor! No ven que Juan no lo cogió anoche y por eso está desesperado para que ya nos vayamos y ellos se desquiten - comento Querétaro quitado de la pena, mientras un mexiquense lo miraba de una forma asesina y en un instante se le vendría encima con un cuchillo carnicero en su cuello

- que dijiste puto! – pregunto lleno de cólera

-vamos chicos esos juegos no están permitidos en la meza! – tratando de separarlo la simpática chiapaneca. Pero no pudo estaba muy aferrado a Querétaro y un peligroso cuchillo amenazaba el cuello de este. Los demás miraban interesados pero no hacían nada, a mayor no podían llegar…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - llego el capitalino asustado por la escena, lleno de duda pregunto de nuevo solo que esta vez más severo - ¿¡Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!

-que no vez, se están peleando por ti! – dijo emocionada una campechana, la gran cuidad al escuchar esto, se puso rojo como un ji/tomate y por sus oídos salían humo de la avergonzado. Los dos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo detuvieron su "pelea" para dar un vistazo a lo que sus hermanos veían interesados, al notar Juan el sonrojo de Carlos, una duda creció en él. Se quitó de encima del Queretano y se dirigió a la capital que estaba inmutado, ya cerca de él, lo tomo de los dos hombros y dijo:

- Enserio te gusto? – pregunto de una forma… tan normal ¿? Carlos colapso todo rojo a los brazos de su vecino hermano totalmente desmallado por lo recién dicho, murmuraba cosas que nadie entendía.

-que no lo vez! Lo traes volando de un ala! – explico Veracruz la más experta del amor en la familia.

- pero….yo no soy GAY! Ni puto mucho menos marica!...aunque signifique lo mismo. – los demás empezaban a tenerle lastima por su situación mientras otros se burlaban sonoramente de él.

- así es el amor… - desvió la mirada la yucateca. En tanto juan empezaba a crecer en él una homofobia tremenda. Y Carlos era enviado a su cuarto por Guerrero que subía las escaleras.

- olvidando esto festejemos, que hoy mi querido hermano salió del closet! – alzo orgulloso Javier su copa y todos hicieron lo mismo; alzaron sus bebidas y brindaron. Menos el mexiquense traumado nuevamente. La fiesta empezaba la música a todo dar, las bebidas adulteradas y bailes de pussys pusieron el ambiente, juego de sillas, las donas, los globos que pisan, el juego de las cebollitas y los listones, la víbora de la mar, y etc.

-quién es? – pregunto quintana roo

- soy yo, la vieja Inés – contesto Querétaro

- ¿Qué quiere?

-un listón.

- de que color? – pregunto divertido, volteando a ver sus hermanos preparándose para correr

- rojo. – dicho esto Durango sur salió corriendo hecho la raya y perseguido por Querétaro que daba vueltas y vueltas para no ser agarrado, hasta llegar al grupito de donde había salido, entonces el queretano dejo de correr. Había perdido.

- vaya una fiesta sin el anfitrión… - se sentó nuevo león preocupado por DF ignorando como un mexiquense se trataba de nuevo cortarse las venas con un oso de peluche. Nuevo león fastidiado se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, que no le caía muy bien que digamos, pero como familia era necesario apoyarle. Ya Subiendo las escaleras, paro en la puerta del cuarto, tal vez este durmiendo u otra cosa… sin importar abrió la puerta y paso. vio como el capitalino dormía plácidamente, no pudo evitar una sensación de ternura al verlo así, observo que todavía estaba rojo, se acercó más a él, y se sentó en la cama muy cerca. Vio con determina miento a Carlos, con el que siempre se pelea y discute, el corrupto de los corruptos. Se acercó más y más, y casi por instinto quito un mechón de cabello que estaba en su frente estorbando, apoyando su mano en la cama Que dando en una posición muy sugestiva. Acerco su rostro más de lo normal. Su mirada se encontró con sus pequeños labios chilangos que le atrajeron, se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos y…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo un mexiquense que apenas había entrado, que por cierto se encontraba sumamente anonado. Nuevo león al escuchar esa voz, salió de su subconsciente, perplejo, quedó en blanco por lo que iba hacer y porque lo iban a ver que era peor… en tanto Juan no podía descifrar esa sensación al ver a Javier tan cerca de Carlos…-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto monótono nuevamente.

- … - lo vio a los ojos y sudo en frio – nada… solo quería ver si tenía calentura… je je.

- A bueno! – dijo despreocupado dándose media vuelta, retirándose. Ya de detrás de la puerta voltio de nuevamente y pregunto con sorna - ¿y de que sabor quieres tu nieve! De fresaa! Oh por favor! No nací ayer!

- no sé de qué hablas! – parándose de la cama viendo a los ojos del mexiquense

- si adelante hazte el menso!

- pues no es lo que te imaginas! – mascullo levemente enojado

- ok, ok, total a mí que me importa tus preferencias sexuales! - (xD) – LO QUE ME IMPORTA ES QUE YO NO SOY EL GAY! Awebo yo soy todo un hombree! – grito feliz el mexiquense que hace unos momentos estaba intrigado. Así se retiro dejando a un regio totalmente en blanco

- pero que pendejo es… - fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Q-que tratabas de hacer? – pregunto el defeño un poco asustado que anteriormente se encontraba dormido, pero que había estado consiente en todo.

….

-Juan! Donde este Javier – dijo Emilio el nayarita. Sin embargo Juan deslizo su miraba al cuarto que recién había salido, Nayarit notando la extrañeza de su hermano supuso lo que debió haber pasado – Carlos está bien?

- no lo sé. Y ni me importa – dicho esto salió casi corriendo como niño pequeño, casi cayéndose de las escaleras, salió al patio donde estaba el resto de la familia.

- por eso odio las reuniones familiares…- recargándose del barandal, quedo sumamente ajeno al presente. (Ósea ni quien lo saque de su mundo XD)

Los juegos, la música el alcohol, estaban haciendo de la fiesta una mera barbarie, gritos, vueltas, trancazos, bailes y entre más. Sin embargo todo parecía estar bien, pero no. Un mexiquense se encontraba totalmente apagado, triste. Llevaba todo el tiempo pensando cosas que ni él entendía, y atento a que apareciera Javier, pero ni sus luces, eso lo tenía preocupado, empezó a respirar profundo para dejar atrás los malos entendidos e integrarse a la fiesta que parecía ser disfrutada por todos sus hermanos. Se paró dispuesto pero un descumbrado pensamiento lo dejo en blanco de nuevo. Ahí parado, quieto y sereno…

- tabasco no muerdas a Tlaxcala! – exigió una jarocha

-Sinaloa deja de atemorizar a Durango! – exigió nuevamente la jarocha

- Morelos! Para que crees que se hicieron los baños!... cochino este – dijo pillando al muchacho

- vamos hidalgo! Tu puedes comerte esa fregada dona – grito emocionada apoyándolo

- guerrero deja de agarrarme la nalga! Puta madre! – dándole un zape en la cabeza con su rebozo al costero. Ya libre del pervertido estado, recorrió todo el jardín de su hermano capitalino, muy bonito y demasiado moderno, cristales cortados como adornos, obras de artes contemporáneos muy genuinas, fuentes al estilo francés y los tejados de la pista en forma muy británica con un hermoso estilo español, los jardines lleno de buganvilias rosadas y arbustos de azaleas blancas con el centro rosa, y los caminos eran de piedras desgastadas, pero que deba una ilusión muy moderna por el color cobre que ellas poseían; vio con determina miento la jarocha que le agradaba el aspecto del jardín trasero de su hermano. En ese momento las luces se apagaron

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…. – contaba alguien desde la puerta de la entrada del jardín, al parecer era Guanajuato que estaba tapado de los ojos con sus antebrazos para no ver. Entonces todos corrieron minuciosamente para poder esconderse en un buen lugar, vio como Mireya y JONATHAN (BCS. Y BC) corrían agarrados de la mano y se escondían en las faldas de un arbusto, y hidalgo se escondía detrás junto con Aguascalientes en los cristales que median más de 3 metros, Chiapas y Oaxaca subieron a la copa de un árbol para esconderse, sonora chihuahua y Coahuila debajo de las mezas desplegables del patio, Yucatán, Campeche y quintana roo se adentraban a la casa, y los demás se paraban detrás de los árboles que habían, se acostaban en el suelo camuflageandose(¿?) con cosas de su alrededor y algunos como Sinaloa solo se ponían una ramita en el rostro para no ser vistos. La veracruzana reaccionando se metió en el cuarto de los sirvientes, nerviosa y con ganas de ir al baño, esperaba paciente que Guanajuato terminara de contar…

- listos o no, hay voy! – con eso empezó a buscar a sus hermanos pero era algo difícil el sol ya se había ido y la luz la habían apagado en toda la casa, cosa que sorprendió a los que no sabían del juego. A este juego se le llama "escondidas a oscuras" (xD lo se que estúpido nombre pero que divertido es jugarlo, porque de un susto no escapas, pues ese es el chiste _)

….

-esos pendejos apagaron la luz!... – dijo Nuevo león, enojado, odiaba la oscuridad, no por miedo si no porque le fastidiaba andar a ciegas, y claro ignorando la pregunta de Carlos

- no me ignores! – repudio

- ¿Qué dijiste? – trato de persuadir al defeño dando preguntas

- mira, odio que no me digan las cosas en la cara. – dijo enojado el pelinegro

- oohh… ¿Y el punto es? – todavía persuadiendo o yo le diría evadiendo el regio

- ahh! – quejo Carlos

- bueno, Carlos. Mi chilango menos favorito, me tengo que unir a la fiesta. – dijo Javier serio terminado así la pequeña platica. Y dejando al furioso capitalino mordiendo las almohadas, Javier salió del cuarto que se encontraba totalmente obscuro, mientras pensaba la estupideces de sus hermanos al apagar todas las luces de la casa, pero el muy babos* en estar pensando en eso su pie tropezó con la alfombra del cuarto y cae, lastimándose el labio inferior ocasionando que este sangrase y quejase de dolor, al oír su quejido Carlos se levantó de la cama a ayudarlo, todavía quejándose del dolor (un zape a todos los que no conocen ese dolor en el labio y nariz) de la caída, Carlos rápidamente puso a su hermano del norte boca arriba para ver el daño, y vio una liquida sustancia de color carmesí recorrer por todo su labio e inclusive la nariz, saco un pañuelo color guinda y empezó a limpiar delicadamente la herida y la sangre que corría.

-ashh! – quejo nuevamente

- pues eso no le pasa a cualquiera… – contesto sumiso en su actividad, mientras el regio quedaba atento a la mirada de este.

- sabes… a veces creo que puedes ser útil – dijo déspota y totalmente perdido en su mirada. Cosa que dejo a Carlos preocupado (quien no?)

- pues… - no pudo terminar ya que fue besado por unos labios que sangraban… y que no dudo en aceptar….

- PERO QUE! - grito meche, al ver tal escena y cayendo a los brazos de su amado, que diga hermano Raúl, totalmente desmallada.

- **Pero qué demonios**! – dijo igualmente sorprendido pero con volumen bajo.

- OH POR DIOS! – exclamo una yucateca que miraba la escena perpleja

…

-Uno dos tres, te encontré! – apunto el guanajuatense al encontrar a Sinaloa parado enfrente de la fuente sin intenciones de esconderse.

-umhp amigo, apenas! Y eso que fui el más fácil ahora 'perate para encontrar a los demás, que va estar en chinga. – comento Chávez desinteresado. Y un Guanajuato lo miraba con recelo, preparo un discurso para el ignorante de Chávez pero se oyó un desgarrador grito afuera de la casa, dejando a los dos hermanos abrazándose de miedo.

-que mierda fue eso! – pregunto Chávez lleno de miedo, aun sin soltar a su hermano.

- no lo sé y ni quiero saberlo! – dijo igualmente lleno de miedo y aferrado

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto una mujer de blanco a las espaldas de los dos y tomándolos por el hombro.

-¡AAHHH!~ - gritaron casi cagándose del miedo sin soltarse

- soy yo! Veracruz – volteando a los chicos para que la viesen

-ahh~!Si, Ya sabíamos. – dijo Guanajuato aparentando seriedad y soltando a Sinaloa de inmediato.

- chicos! –

Grito alguien

- Ahhh!- ahora los tres gritaron de miedo, abrazándose.

- ahh… eres tú. Estado de México, lo siento te "perroconfundimos" –dijo Sinaloa ya más tranquilo

- si tu como no… pero que fue eso? – pregunto juan el recién llegado.

- créeme que no quiero saberlo – comento Guanajuato ya calmado.

-**USTEDES!** – grito una voz masculina demasiado terrorífica, haciendo que los cuatro reunidos gritaran de miedo y se abrasasen de nuevo. – Pinches gallinas – dijo guerrero demasiado avergonzado.

- Puta madre! Hay que dejar de hacer esto! – quejo Sinaloa soltándose del abrazo

-si!–musito Álvaro (Guanajuato)

- MIS NENES! – grito alguien entrando por la gran puerta del patio, con una gran sonrisa o tétrica en su rostro, ocasionando que ahora los cinco brincasen de horror y lanzaron un grito más desgarrador que el grito de hace unos momentos y sin faltar el típico abrazo de gallinas. – caray, hijos míos nunca pensé que serían tan miedosos.

- México!–corearon los cinco alivianados

- así es, ya llego su moreno cuerpo de uva! – dijo irradiando felicidad

-huuyyy te vez muy feliz. – dijo con sorna Sinaloa

- awebo yo siempre! – afirmo la JOVEN nación, orgulloso

- México ya llegaste! – pregunto una recién llegada sudcaliforniana acompañada de su hermano gemelo.

-no. Soy un fantasma…jajaja! – bromeo – no es cierto, aquí ya estoy, pero los demás!

- quien sabe. – exclamo la veracruzana evadiendo la pregunta

-bueno…

- y México porque te tardaste?- pregunto Veracruz

- ump que chismosa…¬¬ - contesto México

- yo solo quiero saber!

-ahh pues que no les dije! – comento un recién aparecido – estaba ocupado haciendo #$%&/?¡ - dijo un Eugenio

- asi que espiando a tus mayores eh hijo de perra…! – México lentamente acercándose a zacatecas y tomándolo del cuello y viéndolo a los ojos directamente, Eugenio rápidamente se soltó del agarre y dijo:

-no por nada soy tu hijo!.- dicho esto… patitas para que las quiero!

-EUGENIO PANFILO DIOSDADO MONTES HERNANDEZ! PORQUE CORRES! – grito México persiguiendo a zacatecas

- Godgive me patience! – pidió hincada Mireya

-Haber hijos de put* me callan a esa gringuita – ordeno México aun persiguiendo a Eugenio, y Mireya quedaba con cara de WTF! y viendo como sus hermanos seguían las órdenes dadas y se acercaban a ella con cara de aburrimiento pero bueno "donde gobierne capitán, no gobierna marinero" (creo xD por cierto mi mex es bipolar)

- Jonathan ayuda! – buscaba a su gemelo con la mirada sumamente asustada

…

- Sonora, chihuahua, Coahuila. Ya sálganse ya llego México! – susurro baja california debajo de la meza a sus hermanos, que lo ignoraban.

-Oye tu mocoso tu hermana te está pidiendo ayuda – dijo chihuahua para que se fuera

-que! Mi hermana me pide ayuda!, estáen problemas! – rápidamente se fue corriendo donde había dejado a su hermana y la vio corriendo de 5 locos que la trataban de atrapar – HERMANA!

-HERMANO! – GRITO FELIZ DE HABERLO VISTO

-HERMANA!~~

-HERMANO!

-HER—passs! Chocaron, fue tanta la emoción que no vieron su distancia y chocaron, - Eso DOLIO!

-HERMANO! Qué bien que ya estás aquí! – abrazo a su gemelo ocasionado que este se ruborizara.

- ahh~! Por qué hacemos esto?… digo ya se traumo – dijo guerrero enfrascado de no obedecer

- es que le hiso daño ser activo… - comento el sinaloense, ignorando eso volvieron a lo que hacían. El, Guerrero, Veracruz, Guanajuato y Edomex ahora correteaban a sus hermanos californianos.

- marcos! Marcos ayuda! – pidió Mireya que vio a Querétaro pasar por el caminito del jardín, y que este rápidamente la auxiliaba – espérate y Jonathan! – pregunto asustada al no ver a su hermano gemelo o cuate.

…

- Jajajaja – rio Veracruz - te tengo! ¡

-ahh! Suéltame bruja! –ponía resistencia pero no pudo y fue cargado como costal y llevado con los 4 restantes.

- Veracruz eres a toda madre! Te casas conmigo! – exalto Jacinto con el corazón palpitando a todo lo que da.

-No.

- ni que estuvieras tan buena! Tú te lo pierdes! – dijo indignado el guerrerense – en mi casa tengo más buenas… TT-TT

.uuyyy ya se supo! – parlotearon los tres presentes, esto ocasiono que se los 5 se distrajeran y baja california huyera sigilosamente, ya lo suficiente lejos de ellos corrió lo más que pudo sin parar, y con los ojos serrados que choco con un árbol y cayo desmallado debajo de el. Pero en ese árbol y muy arriba de él estaban Oaxaca y Chiapas, que se bajaron a ver que fue ese extraño sonido. Oaxaca ya abajo vio a su hermano y exclamo:

-baja california! Estas bien? – no hubo respuesta – quien te hiso esto! – pregunto enojada

-Oaxaca no te va a responder esta desmallado! – dijo preocupada Chiapas

-ahí Esta! –apunto Sinaloa acompañado de los 4, los 5 empezaron a correr a la dirección dada, pero Sinaloa tomo la delantera.

- así que tú fuiste! – Sinaloa corría a una velocidad impresionante, que parecía que en cualquier instante llegaría enfrente de ella, Oaxaca demasiado enojada alza su gran falda mostrando su bien torneada pierna, y levantando su pie a nivel de su rostro, y con gran fuerza logra impactar en el rostro de Sinaloa que ya estaba enfrente, chavez al poco tiempo caería del dolor en el rostro por la fuerza impactada de ese pie oaxaqueño. Y dejando claramente a los demás presente atónitos.

-…!

- chicos les pido una cosa y no lo hacen… - dijo México demasiado serio, pero claro se podía ver su aura maligna y con un cuerpo en la mano, creo que era zacatecas pero no parecía…

-Dios santo! Santa madriza que le metiste al pobre de zacatecas… – dijo juan sobándose la mano, sentía el dolor de su hermano con tan solo verlo.

-¿quieres una? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado y aun presente su aura maligna

-NO!, no no! no! Así estoy bien, gracias… - México de nombre Tlacaelel, camino a dirección de Jonathan y que lo tomo del cuello de su playera aun desmallado y siguió su camino en silencio con los dos cuerpos aparentemente desmayados, los demás tragaron en gordo al ver tal escena.

- je jeje creo que ire a prender las luces de la casa… -se acomidió Chiapas, y que fue seguida por Oaxaca y se marcharon.

- mi nariz! Maldita pitufa! – recobrando la postura, Sinaloa fue tras Oaxaca buscando conflicto o para restablecer su orgullo machista. Mientras Jacinto, maría, Álvaro y Juan se quedaban viendo entre sí, sin emoción alguna.

-descendencia mixteca… sin duda alguna

…

Nuevo león se alejó de golpe de DF, y mientras este no captaba lo recién sucedido.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto una yucateca que no podía ver nada en la oscuridad y tratando de forzar la vista. Dicho esto Javier tomo la mano de Carlos y salieron corriendo de tal situación. No podían bajar y se metieron al cuarto de baño, que se encerraron con seguro y se tiraron al piso esperando que no las hayan seguido.

- se fueron. – dijo quintana roo con Campeche en los brazos – pero quienes eran?

- no lo sé pero la averiguare!

- Yo sé quiénes eran! – DIJO atrás suyo un nayarita sonriendo que recién aparecía misteriosamente.

…

- Morelos, colima hidalgo y Tlaxcala venga para acá. – pidió amablemente México a costando a zacatecas y baja california en la cama de Carlos. Enseguida obedecieron.

- Pa'que somos buenos! – dijo entusiasta Morelos

- por favor llamen a los demás – dijo concentrado, cosa que los asusto.

- si por supuesto! - dijo para ya irse Tlaxcala, y los otros ya estaban ya muy adelantados

-Tu no Tlaxcala, te tengo otra labor. – volvió a mostrar indiferencia

-usted ordene!

-por favor tráeme una chela bien fría! – dijo exaltando alegría – y que prendan con una jodida vez la luz! – ahora enojado

-s-si! – rápido se fue por ella, impresionado todavía por el cambio de humor tan repentino de México.

….

….

las luces ya prendidas y la casa toda iluminada los estados se empezaban a reunirseen la sala, callados y en orden, faltaban unos cuantos pero la mayoría ya estaba, Mireya estaba durmiendo en las piernas de Querétaro y este le tocaba las mejillas con su dedo "lame cazuelas" demasiado divertido, que según el eran suaves.

-han visto a Javier? – pregunto nervioso Juan

-nopis – contesto tabasco

- Menos… - dijo Aguascalientes acomodando su falda de mezclilla

- porque la pregunta? Juan – pregunto Gonzalo (Jalisco) sirviéndose una copa de tequila

- no por nada, es que no lo he visto… - dijo sumiso.

-ah bueno es que hace rato lo vi entrar a la casa antes de que comenzáramos a jugar – dijo para después empinarse la copa de tequila. - Pero después no lo vi salir, ha de estar en la librería que tiene Carlos en la casa, tal vez este leyendo como siempre…

-iré por él, si les perece - dijo algo nervioso

- tú no te preocupes! Adelante! – dijo alegre Gonzalo. Entonces Juan se dirigió a la librería de la casa, que estaba en la planta baja y el regio estaba en la planta arriba.

_continuara_

Se preguntara el porqué de NLxDF? Pues fácil ni yo lo se…! O.0

See Sinaloa X Oaxaca….*¬*

SI llegue a ofender a alguien pues perdón… no fue intencional u_u

Bueno nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo ¡!


	3. cap 3 intriga, amor y tacos!

**Hetalia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**

**gracias por los comentarios creanme me inspiran mas, y a todos los que leen igualmente gracias! **lo siento por ser muy impuntual

**CAP 3 Intriga, Amor y Tacos!**

-ya prendieron la luz! Javier tenemos que salir! Antes que a uno se le antoje ir al baño… - nervioso empezó a jugar con la manga de su saco. Y una mano lo detenía

-deja de hacer eso, me pone nervioso… - dijo viendo por hueco de la puerta totalmente calmado

- b-bueno… - lo dijo… demasiado…UKE! DX Llamando así la atención del regio, Carlos RAPIDO reacciono y volvió hablar más seguro – bueno ya! Demasiado por hoy yo ya me voy! – quito el seguro y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y salió seguro, pero poco duraría.

- Carlos? – apareció Coahuila viendo extrañado a Carlos para luego desviar su mirada hacia abajo y ver adentro del baño a su hermano vecino – Javier? Que hacen ahí! –Javier empezó a golpearse la cabeza en el suelo maldiciendo la hora que vino a esta casa.

-Coahuila… por favor no preguntes, que no responderé… - dijo el capitalino lo más normal que pudo

- ja ja Ja no hace falta que me respondas, eres tan obvio que ni aunque me mientas diciendo lo contrario te creería! – hablo entre risillas, y Carlos moría de la vergüenza

-por favor, lázaro no digas nada… - pidió el nuevoleonense

- ¿que ganaría si dijera algo? Nada verdad? Así que pueden irse tranquilos. Que tengo que lavarme la herida…

- muchas gracias. Cura esa herida antes que se propague en todo tu brazo y me lastimes – dicho esto nuevamente tomo a Carlos y se fueron corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a Coahuila solo, lázaro entro al baño se quitó la playera que traía puesta y por el espejo vio una gran quemadura en su hombro izquierdo que en unas semanas ya se había propagado hasta el codo. Quejándose de dolor por el fuego que lo quemaba, abrió la llave y empezó a mojarse la quemadura delicadamente.

…

- por donde le damos? – pregunto el regio viendo a todas sus direcciones.

-creo que sería mejor que nos separamos… mira tú por el pasillo de la izquierda que da para la sala y yo me voy para el despacho y ahí hay una puerta para llegar al piso de abajo.

-está bien. – corrió sin ver hacia atrás y se fue, haciendo lo que su hermano había dicho.

- Si… yo también ya me voy…

…

Juan venia de la librería descontento y sumiso algo pasaba raro en él.

-juan! Ya llego Javier! – dijo algo pasado de copas Jalisco, al parecer había seguido con los tragos y lo peor de todo que no invitaba TT-TT, esto ilumino los ojos de juan, pero no del todo, rápidamente dirigió un vistazo a toda la sala y pudo ver a la mayoría de los estados y ahí, ahí estaba Javier sentado entre sonora y Tamaulipas. Como siempre con esa mirada de creidito y "fresa" hasta su forma de sentar era..ah! eso pensó juan, pero solo eran celos, no podía negar que nuevo león era uno de los más atractivos en la familia siempre después de Jalisco. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Decidido se acercó a él y preguntarle lo que vio en el cuarto. Pero en ese momento apareció Carlos como si nada.

- llegue. Por qué están reunidos y tan calladitos? – pregunto interesado, nunca veías a una gran familia en orden y más si esa familia tiene diferencias.

-que no sabes ya llego México, y nos pidió que nos reuniéramos en la sala y con "orden" – le dijo el hidalguense de cabellos blancos.

-no, no sabía… - rio nerviosamente

- pues en dónde estabas? – pregunto con sorna la colimense.

- en mi despacho/oficina…. Je je – se sonrojo delicadamente

- seguro! – pregunto una yucateca e incluyéndose en la platica

- porque mentiría? – contesto seguro

- pues por curiosi- - no pudo terminar ya que fue callada por su progenitor poniéndole la mano en su boca para que se callase.

- haber déjense de parloteo quiero hablar con ustedes – todos acertaron – están todos?

- no. Falta Coahuila, zacatecas y baja california. – respondió Tlaxcala

-Bueno no creo que Coahuila pueda asistir, lo encontré tirado en el baño – la mayoría de los hombres se levantaron de sus asientos sorprendidos y preocupados – pero está bien, las heridas que tiene se ha expandido más, pero se están controlando poco a poco. Baja california está dormido y zacatecas no podrá venir y levantarse de la cama por unos días.

- Que le paso? .- pregunto Tamaulipas

-demasiada información por un día! – Contesto contento - Carlos! Quiero que me acompañes a la oficina presidencial. – dado esto se dio la media vuelta listo para irse.

-pero México! La reunión fa…

- escuchaste? O te lo vuelvo a repetir. – México era muy crudo cuando se trata de política y asuntos confidenciales… (podríamos decir muy corrupto…. Si demasiado corrupto ¬¬ )

- no hace falta México, yo te sigo… - así se dispuso a salir

- espera México! Que nos querías decir! – pregunto preocupada Campeche

- Tamaulipas! – grito México, y enseguida el tamaulipeco se paró de su lugar y noto la mirada penetrante de su nación

- lo siento… lo siento, no pude negarme, yo no quería pero no supe como paso! Perdóname..! yo no- yo no que.. – ocultando su rostro con sus manos que empezaban a escurrir lagrimas proveniente de sus ojos, temblaba con tan solo pensar de tal atrocidad que había cometido

- chihuahua.

- México, Ya no puedo controlarlos, no es porque quiera pero ya no puedo! – empezaba a tirarse su cabellos marrones y su cabeza, estaba sumamente asqueado de tanta inseguridad y muertes despiadadas en todas partes de su casa. – no los puedo controlar… YA NO PUEDO COMTROLARME!

- Bueno pues de eso quiero hablar pero será cuando lleguemos sale? – dijo con esa sonrisa característica de él. Y con el tono de voz amistosa que siempre compartía, y empezaba revolverle el cabello a Carlos, giro y salió de la casa acompañado de DF.

- ok… no quería escuchar eso… ya que nuestro anfitrión se fue, que hacemos? – pregunto marcos viendo a todos sus hermanos. Pero nadie decía nada.

- este ya son las 9: 54 pm. No es como para que ya cenáramos? – comento la hidrocálida.

- Mujer ¡! Porque no mejor cantamos! Como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños! – dijo alegre Gonzalo, tomando su guitarra y colocándosela – a ver quién es el primero? O yo y canto la del "gusanito"

- Gonzalo! eso fue Cuando éramos unos mocosos! Ya no somos esos niñatos de antes! – dijo algo indignado quintana roo – además esa pinche canción bien fea nadie la quiere escuchar…

- ja ja es cierto! Quién lo diría! Somos ahora todos unos hombres y mujeres hechos y derechos! Ja ja ja ¿Quién se cree eso? Somos los mismos! Creo que me gustaría ser el niño de apariencia de solo 6 años! Así México me cuidaría más! Y así le robaría un beso a Guanajuato!

- QUE! Ahora ya sé porque el trauma! Maldito violador! – grito furioso Guanajuato

Ja ja la verdad tienes razón! Así jugaríamos a pastel partido sin tener que pelearnos! – comento marcos sonriente, pero creo que a nadie le gustaba pelearse, bueno algunos… la mayoría no… a quien engaño!

- Asi yo les pediría ayuda y no me ignorarían – dijo media dormida la sudcaliforniana Mireya.

-se acuerdan cuando nos caíamos, México luego, luego iba a levantarnos y hacer que paráramos de llorar… - con este cometario la sala se llenó de sentimientos de añoranza y fulgor, cuantos deseos y sueños tenían estos estados en sus años más inocentes, sus competencias y peleas de chiquillos, sus amores de solo un momento, y los miles de juegos que jugaban en un solo día, los secretos que todos lo sabían, y sus recetas que todos usaban… ah la niñez! Lo más puro en la vida!

…

-Llegue ¡! – grito DF entrando a la casa

- bien llegado! – respondieron todos

-todavía están despiertos?

- no wey! Somos sonámbulos – dijo Sinaloa demasiado sarcástico.

- umm… ya cenaron? – pregunto ocultando algo detrás de el

- no! Y toda tu raza tiene hambre! – quejo san Luis potosí

- Pues les traje unas tacos al pastor! Y los mejores de estos rumbos! – mostrando la gran bolsa de tacos que ocultaba

- Yeeey! – gritaron emocionados.

…

Ya todos estaban en la gran meza disfrutando de su rica taquiza, Aguascalientes no comía, devoraba, más bien todos! porque echarle la culpa a ella todos eran de diente duro. Todo era de color de rojo hasta que:

-Y México? – pregunto Nayarit interrumpiendo la dieta de Carlos

-es cierto, y México? – inquirió Michoacán con la boca llena

- que sexy te vez hablando con la boca llena! – dijo Carlos – pero lo que te hace ver más sexy ES VER TU HERMOSO CABELLO EN LA SALSA! – dicho esto Michoacán vio que su pequeña trenza estaba nadando en la salsa verde, y que rápidamente la quito, pero el movimiento fue tan brusco que salpico a sus hermanos de norte.

- mis ojos! – chillo sonora

- oye fíjate! Me ensuciaste mi playera favorita! - reclamo Tamaulipas

-je je je lo siento! No fue mi intención *pero lo haría otra vez!* - pensó Michoacán bajando la cabeza haciendo que su de nueva trenza se metiera en la salsa.

-me cae que tu si eres todo un ejemplo de lo SEXY! – DIJO SARCASTICO Y LLENO DE COLERA CARLOS AL VER ESOS CABELLOS ALBINOS EN LA SALSA DE NUEVO.

- JA! No hace falta que me lo digas! – levanto la cabeza y sacudió su larga y sexy cabellera, haciendo que salpicara pero ahora a sus hermanos del sur.

- Pica! pica! – salió gritando el poblano, que no tolera el picante.

-Que alguien le amarre ese sexy cabello! – pidió Carlos

- no ya enserio! Carlos donde esta México! - pregunto de nuevo Michoacán, y detrás de él ya se encontraba Chiapas trenzándole por completo el cabello.

- es que…. Que ricos están estos tacos! – evadiendo por completo la pregunta. Pero alguien lo tomo del hombro y ese era un regio que se levantó de su asiento para verle a los ojos y preguntar:

-donde esta México? Porque ustedes dos siempre se callan y no lo comparten…no se supone que somos una familia? – esto dejo sin palabras a Carlos, y claramente el comedor igual. El capitalino se inclinaba más hasta agachar su rostro y empezó a llorar en silencio – donde esta?

- le dieron un levantón…. – todos los presentes se sorprendieron – él ya sabía que iban a venir por él. Él quería hablar con ellos y arreglar unos asuntos… le iba acompañar pero solo se lo llevaron a tlacaelel…

… - México siempre se arriesgaba por los suyos, aunque no lo pareciese hacer lo correcto..

-¿De que hablaron con el presidente? - pregunto intrigado juan

- de que… en este momento él le declararía la guerra campal contra el narco. No como ahora si no como lo que paso con los panchitos en los 80… - nadie se atrevió a darle una mordida a su taco, todo quedo apagado, ni un ruido solo el lloriqueo de Carlos… esto tenía que ser una broma!

- no digas mentiras! Cabron no digas mentiras! Sabes lo que significa hacer eso! – tomo a carlos de su saco y empezó a sacudirlo fuertemente pero este no decía nada - significa poner en alerta a todo el país! (Creo que ya lo está XD)

- claro que lo sé! Quien más lo puede decir más que yo! Yo viví esos momentos… a todos se les disparaba…. A todo al que salía a la calle en la noche era asesinado por el militar como sospechoso… a esas horas todos eran enemigos! - Su llanto creció creando miedo en el comedor

-Ya déjalo! – JAVIER alejo a juan de Carlos antes de que le hiciera más daño, todavía no captaba pero Javier abrazo con tanta tranquilidad a su hermano haciendo que este se calmara poco a poco…

-Es un idiota! – se lamentó Durango – México no están pendejo como para hacer algo así! – Campeche empezaba a llorar en los brazos de quintana roo. Mientras este le acariciaba el cabello preocupado. Chihuahua se levantó de su asiento, decidido se fue a la puerta para salir

- Chihuahua Adonde vas! – pregunto sonora preocupado

- voy donde esta México! Antes de que haga una babosada! – dicho esto abrió la puerta y dirigió una última mirada hacia la sala – Tamaulipas! Michoacán! Sinaloa! Y Guerrero vengan conmigo! Dicho esto se fue y fue seguido por los recién nombrados.

-chicos! – grito nuevo león, pero fue demasiado tarde…

- chihuahua! Cuídate…. Chicos… - se despidió la jarocha viendo por la ventana como partían en la camioneta negra de Sinaloa.

- chicos… por que tanto grito? –pregunto baja california medio dormido.

- hermano! Tengo miedo! – Mireya abrazo a su hermano como nunca lo había hecho, haciendo que el bajacaliforniano le invadiera un miedo desconocido (literalmente)

….

Estaban los cinco aguerridos estados en la camioneta de Sinaloa dirigiéndose a la dirección de México, no necesitan saberla, ellos son parte de él y obvia mente donde este él ellos lo sabrán. Se alejaban más y más de la cuidad, hasta llegar a una carretera casi desierta, si casi. Fueron rodeados con unas 9 camionetas blindadas del año que de los ventanales salían armas de alto calibre. Pero esto no sería un obstáculo para ellos, Sinaloa experto en el manejo ilegal de autos tomo el control del vehículo e hiso unas maniobras increíbles, pero ni con eso se pudieron alejar de esas camionetas.

-Hey! Porque queremos huir si se supone que no podemos morir? – comento Michoacán, todos se dieron un manotazo en el rostro (facepalm) por su lucidez

- A mí me dejan a los que no traigan armas de fuego, que mi especialidad es cortar cabezas! – pidió Guerrero. (je je razón. vean las noticias! No se en que año en chilpo apareció 9 cabezas de policías en el mercado y los cuerpos regados por toda la cuidad… QEPD)

- bueno ya saben que hacer! –motivo chihuahua

- a MATAR! – gritaron divertidos (la verdad no le veo nada de divertido DX) de un golpe chihuahua abrió la puerta, saco un hermoso revolver plateado pero su empuñadura de color dorado y en su corredera un hermoso gravado que decía "Cd. Juárez" y del otro lado "chihuahua" (para que se den una idea xD .) apunto y empezó a disparar como un loco (a eso se refirió de no controlarse) mientras que Tamaulipas y Sinaloa se mantenían en la camioneta desde la ventanas disparando. Y Michoacán y Guerrero se adentraban más con el enemigo. Pero guerrero noto algo extraño, no respondían a los disparos como un sicario lo haría, lo que lo hiso preocupar, se alejó y vio desde la ventana de una camioneta enemiga, y lo único que pudo observar fue al conductor como si nada, esto dejo perplejo al guerrerense.

-chicos no disparen! NO DISPAREN! – GRITO lo más que pudo. Pero no fue escuchado por la tronadera de sus hermanos así que se acercó a chihuahua. Y una bala le atravesó el cuerpo haciendo que este cayera al suelo sangrando (mi morenito! DX)

-vergas! Se supone que somos equipo! – le decía a chihuahua que había disparado a su hermano, y que rápidamente reacciono.

- lo siento pero pierdo el control! – se disculpaba, pero sin dejar de estar en pose de batalla

- no importa solo me heriste el hombro, maldito! no podre cortar carrizo toda esta semana.. – quejo imaginándose inservible.

- chicos! Suban! Esto es una trampa! - grito Tamaulipas. Rodrigo arranco el carro y lo movió, Michoacán subió al carro mientras chihuahua se adelantaba y era seguido por guerrero agarrando su hombro adolorido. Ya los cinco adentro – chicos esto fue un atraso pa…. - una bala roso su nariz dejando en blanco a todos –ra…

-con que una trampa!- dijo sarcástico chihuahua

- AGÁCHENSE! – balas de todos los tamaños se impactaban en la camioneta, ya todos agachados esperan que la camioneta soporte lo demasiado ya que era espacial para estas cosas, balas entraban en las ventanas, haciendo que esto fuera un tiroteo perfecto! Las balas dejaban de volar y sus cartuchos dejaron de sonar, se detuvo el fuego y las camionetas empezaban a retirarse rápidamente. Pero una camioneta seguía ahí, arrojaron a un joven de cabellos negros y de piel morena, con unos golpes en el rostro y demás cuerpo, con los ojos vendados y las manos. Después de dejarlo AHÍ TIRADO. Aquella camioneta desapareció. (el chapo! Dicen que el tiene un poder de desaparecer *no hagan caso está loca!*)

-chicos! Ahí están! Salgan y digan que están bien… - no hubo respuesta – vamos no hagan esto! – pedía el joven de piel morena al borde de las lagrimas

-Ja ja ja Sinaloa amo tu camioneta! – grito de felicidad Michoacán – donde la compraste!

- en E.U y fue gratis! – dijo totalmente feliz – con el putito de Arizona

- no me puedes conseguir una así y gratis también? – dijo guerrero

-CHICOS! – grito el joven moreno asustado. Chihuahua salió tambaleándose al rescate llego enfrente del joven y le quito con cuidado las ataduras de sus manos y demás. Ayudo a reincorporarse y lo llevo a la camioneta a recostarse en el asiento trasero todo agujerado – me duele el hombro…

- lo siento – se disculpó guerrero

- ahh~ guerrero lastimaste a zitlala! – se empezó a sobar el hombro

- México no hiciste una babosada verdad! – pregunto Sinaloa

- que! Me ofendes! Crees que soy tan pendejo para hacerlo! – dijo precoz

- ¿por qué crees que venimos! No para verte la linda cara que tienes– dicho esto fue golpeado en el cachete derecho por México, y haciendo que se hinchase.

- Ja ja! no porque esté todo madreado significa que te puedas pasar de listo conmigo. – rio

- Entonces no hiciste nada? – pregunto Tamaulipas teniendo distancia de México y este solo pudo evadir su mirada

-no, no hice nada, solo fue el susto, lo iba hacer pero creo que será mejor así… - se quedó callado por un buen momento – pero prefiero desaparecer ¡ y que ustedes estén bajo el cuidado del gringo!

- no me jodas con eso! Prefiero estar con los narcos que con el gringo cabellos de elote! – dijo el Michoacano alegre. Arrancaron y se fueron a la casa que de milagro el carro prendió.

…

-Ya se tardaron! – desespero nuevo león con aun Carlos entre los brazos

- pues tu qué crees, si no fueron a la tiendita de la esquina a comprar chicles! – brumo juan

- ya bájale de huevos juan! – recrimino el jalisciense que se encontraba de lo más normal. – no es para tanto!

- cómo puedes decir eso! – pregunto extrañado – que no vez la magnitud del problema!

- para ser sincero, NO. – CONTESTO tomando ahora un mezcal de nanchi/e – como quieres que me preocupe si lo único que va hacer es algo bueno? Digo tal vez tu tengas miedo, pero yo no! – se paró de su asiento dejando la bebida, vio todas la miradas de sus hermanos confundidos y hablo – hermanos porque tener miedo si esto marcara el inicio de una nueva época? Se acuerdan de la revolución y la independencia? La guerra cristera? La guerra de reforma? El movimiento estudiantil? Si se acuerdan verán que la sangre se rego! Aunque nosotros no quisimos eso! Tomar las armas parece la única opción de superarnos! No creo que hablando se pueda resolver el problema! Pues somos los que presenciamos de cómo no ha funcionado! A ver los 75 años de poder del PRI, ellos o nosotros! Teníamos acuerdos con los "narcos". Nosotros mismos nos echábamos la soga al cuello y miren las consecuencias! Felipe declara la guerra y en estos 6 años se ha registrado más de 35 mil muertes o más por esta disque guerra! Porque no dar ya el paso! Y enfrentarlos como lo hacíamos antes! Ahhhh! Ya sé! Porque tienen miedo de dejar esa comodidad! Ja! Pero saben no pasara nada! México ya viene en camino con los demás! – termino y se fue a la calle a esperar paciente. Los hermanos ya más tranquilos se dejan caer al suelo. Solo había sido el susto… juan no se sentía bien, veía como nuevo león todavía tenía en sus brazos a DF, y los demás hermanos se decían palabras de aliento. Y a él lo dejaban….

Solo Camino hasta la puerta y vio a Jalisco en la banqueta de la casa, se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- lo siento… me porte como un idiota- dijo a Jalisco sin darle la cara – más de lo que ya soy…

- me sorprende juan. Tú tienes sangre teotihuacana y mexica… - le dijo Jalisco extendiendo los brazos para que juan los aceptara, cosa que hiso, y abrazo a su hermano. Jalisco a pesar de ser la alma de alegría de México, también era del dolor los temores más profundos de México el los trasmitía así como sus alegrías. (^^U ver a pancho López afecta el cerebro pero amo a arath!)

- gracias Jalisco. Nunca pensé que serias alguien serio… - dijo separándose del abrazo lentamente

- sigues creyendo que soy el más pervertido de la familia? – pregunto con un toque muy sexoso

- la verdad!..¬¬ - respondió sin preámbulos

-ahh! Eres tan tierno cuando te pones así juan! – abrazo a su hermano como oso de peluche y sin poder hacer nada no opuso resistencia.

- Ea ea con que muy guardadito se lo tenían! Mis cochos!(por los que no saben, significa jotos, gays, maricas, putos o en algunos casos vag*na ) – hablo Michoacán desde la ventana de una camioneta demasiado agujerada.

- vente pa'ca también pues! – hablo Jalisco tomando de los cabellos blancos del michoacano y rápidamente sacándolo por la ventana le propino un abrazo de oso para luego darle de vueltas como dos enamorados, bueno creo que no contaríamos a Michoacán.

- México me metiste un susto de los cabrones – dijo juan al ver a México salir del vehículo siendo ayudado por un chihuahuense.

-pues mijo, da gracias que solo fue un susto. – contesto alegre. Al dar el primer paso para entrar a la sala fue recibido por millones de abrazos tanto como hombres y mujeres que no lo querían soltar – niños, niños no sean malos y dejan a su papi chulo descansar por un momento, si? – los abrazos se fueron retirando poco a poco hasta que México pudo moverse con libertad propia y sentarse en el sillón de la sala, para recostarse. – Oaxaca! Ve y ayúdale a guerrero a curarse que me duele a mí también– ordeno y que rápidamente fue ita a hacer lo pedido.

…

-chihuahua? Estas bien! – pregunto preocupada una jarocha que miraba nerviosamente a su hermano, y que este solo la observaba incrédulo pero afirmo con la cabeza y unos brazos se colgaron de su cuello dándole un tierno abrazo jarocho (no sé porque los empareje. supongo que necesito recomendaciones TT-TT)

…

-BUENO CHICOS! Ya es hora de dormir! – ordeno México levantándose del sillón y dándole unas nalgaditas a baja california sur que hace unos momentos se encontraba dormida en su pecho. – mocosa veta ya a dormir.

-uhmm… - articulo

- ash! México que no nos vas a decir nada! – quejo hidalgo

- estábamos con chuchito en la boca! Y no nos dices nada! – dijo puebla sacándose su cruz

- váyanse a dormir! – repitió de nuevo

- pero no tengo sueño! – grito tabasco

-*que huevera de ir a la cama* – pensó Aguascalientes

- vamos México otro ratito! – pidió Campeche

- no creo… ya es muy tarde… mejor despierten a Carlos – dirigió su mirada a Carlos y vio que nuevo león era el que lo tenía entre sus brazos, cosa que lo extraño. Nuevo león cargando a DF? México se acercó a él y tomo de la cintura a Carlos, y Lo cargo todavía dormido. Le dirigió una mirada a Javier y dijo – serias un buen padre… o buen esposo – y siguió su camino. (Yo quiero un esposo así! XD)

- QUE! – articulo sorprendido Javier – solo trato de ser buen hermano!

- ahhh~ con que ahora se les dice así… ¬¬

- eh?

- en mis tiempos se les llamaba "don juan" – dijo con sorna

…

-Carlos! Despierta! – pero Carlos no respondía – chilango! – con eso Carlos pareció revivir

- púdrete! – dijo malhumorado el defeño que le interrumpían de su sueño

- tsk… ya que estas despierto organízate con tus hermanos, yo voy a dormir en mi habitación. Me llevo a los gemelos. – lo bajo de sus brazos y se fue a dirección de su cuarto agarrado de las manos por los gemelos, y la puerta se cerró.

-ahh… - suspiro - a ver hay 10 habitaciones contando la mía, y sin contar la de México… y somos 30 a sí que en cada habitación se dormirán de 3, por cierto una ya está ocupada por Coahuila y zacatecas, solo que falta uno para completar! Quien es el primero? Que levante la mano! – pidió

- … - nadie respondió ni alzo la mano

- nadie? Luego se indignan de que no los tome en cuenta eh? – advirtió, pero nada… - bueno! Yo decido! Aguascalientes vete a dormir con zacatecas y Coahuila y cómo vas mijita! –ordeno enojado haciendo que esta obedeciera al instante. – bueno….quien va? Uhmm…. – pensó – ah! Sonora, edomex y quintana roo! Se van al primer cuarto de la derecha!

-QUE! – musitaron los tres molestos

-pero rápido! – dicto, y obedecieron. – Oaxaca, Sinaloa y Durango! A la segunda habitación de la derecha!

- porque me tiene que tocar con el! – dijo la oaxaqueña señalando al sinaloense

- porque quiero! Y lo hacen! o si no los mando a dormir al jardín con los perros chihuahuas rabiosos! – amenazo

-pero que culpa yo tengo! – dijo Durango

- a-ho-ra! – y pues no les quedaba de otra que obedecer – bueno…. Yucatán, Veracruz y Chiapas váyanse a la segunda de la izquierda.

Ok – respondieron

-bueno. Chihuahua, Michoacán y colima! Awekelala! A la habitación que está enfrente del baño. Jalisco, Guanajuato y san Luis potosí a la única habitación de aquí abajo. Tamaulipas, guerrero y Nayarit a la tercera de la izquierda. – quedo viendo a los que faltaban y el que más resaltaba era nuevo león – Morelos, Tlaxcala e hidalgo se van a la que está en las escaleras – los tres obedecieron sin queja alguna – Querétaro, tabasco y yo dormiremos en la habitación que está cerca a la de México, y nuevo león, puebla y Campeche a la última de la derecha… - todos aceptaron y se fueron.

...

bueno si no saben lo de los panchitos ahi les va una breve explicacion, conosco a un señor muy amable que es del DF y me platico ese suceso lo que dice carlos es verdad (a lo menos que mE halla mentido TT-TT) el vivio esa epoca y pues me parecio interesante ponerlo ya que el me dijo que fue la unica forma de exteminar ese grupo delictivo, pero dice que cobro muchas vidas inocentes y por eso es el temor de los estados...

el cap fue escrito hace muchooooo tiempo... puede y el prox cap lo suba pasado mañana pero no aseguro nada =_= pero el cap ya lo tengo ja je je -3-u

ME GUSTARIA SABER CON QUIEN LES GUSTARIA EMPEREJAR A SU ESTADO O CUALQUIER ESTADO! por ejemplo tlaxcala

arriba el Norte! y pa' dentro el Sur! xD Tlacaelel significa "el que levanta el animo" me parecio hermoso ese nombre y su nombre completo es: jose alejandro guadalupe tlacaelel hernandez de los montero.


	4. cap 4 Noche de perros

HETALIA LE PERTENECE A SUS CREADORES, SI NO MEXICO SERIA EL PROTA!

Espero y el cap. sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo por leer y por los bellos comentarios! Se agradece!

**NOCHE DE PERROS**

(Ya en los cuartos)XD

-qué horror de estar compartiendo la misma cama! – se quejó juan al estar debajo de las sabanas con quintana roo y sonora. Él era el que estaba en medio.

- pienso lo mismo – dijo sonora, al poco tiempo se estaban dando de patadas debajo de las sabanas como unos niños.

- chicos dejen de estar chingando y ya duérmanse! – hablo quintan roo - Por cierto hablo en la noche y si los despierto se pueden dormir en otro lado… pero para que no hagan eso, se tienen que dormir antes que yo. - advirtió Raúl. Y Juan y pepe dejaron de patearse y se dispusieron a dormir – tontos – burlo quintana roo.

A dos cuartos del de juan, estaba el de Veracruz:

-entonces chicas digan la neta! Quien les gusta? – pregunto la jarocha viendo a sus hermanas intimidarse por la respuesta.

- primero dinos tu a quien te gusta! – reclamo la chiapaneca

- bueno a mi gusta… - se puso toda roja – Damián… AHHHH! – grito de la emoción

-ja! Con razón! siempre te preocupas por el! – exalto la yucateca – pero bueno tú ya lo dijiste y ahora es mi turno – pensó unos instantes – pues a mí me gusta TAMAULIPAS! – grito feliz y totalmente sonrojada. – ahora tu Chiapas! – apunto a la chiapaneca

- pues si les dijera que ninguno? Pues porque es humano… es el subcomandante Marcos…(ese tipo es de admirar!3) - dijo jugando con sus trenzas avergonzada

- pe-pero es humano? Además él ya está muerto… (Creo que no pero la verdad no lo sé :S si saben háganmelo saber) y está en contra del gobierno, TU GOBIERNO! – recrimino la yucateca

- no le hace! Y que viva el EZLN! – exclamo extasiada – y no está en contra! el pide a favor de todos los indígenas! "aquí manda el EZLN". (por los despistados: Ejercito Zapatista de Liberación Nacional es un grupo de indígenas marginados en el estado de Chiapas que pelean a la reivindicación de los derechos indígenas. al derecho a la autonomía política, ósea que pudieran determinar su forma de gobierno! )

- VAMOS! Chiapas tú lo quieres porque es muy influyente, pero dinos ya la mera neta del planeta – nadie podía mentirle a Veracruz

- está bien…. Me gusta Michoacán…. Pero no digan nada o si no juro que mi ejercito las $%&# - amenazo con un aura y matiz distinto a la que siempre mostraba

- no te esponjes! Somos una tumba – juraron las dos – pero tú también no dirás nada! – y esta afirmo positivo

(En la única habitación de abajo)

-Luis… tengo miedo… -dijo Guanajuato tapándose con la sabana.

- no mames! Y eso a mí que! – dijo sanguichito totalmente desinteresado por su hermano que estaba al lado de él. San Luis giro su cabeza para ver a su hermano que estaba totalmente pálido – bueno… ¿porque tienes miedo? Miedoso.

- por esto… - dijo destapándose y dejando ver a un tapatío totalmente aferrado a él como una chinche.

- OHH! DIOS MIO! – SE Levanto de la cama velozmente y empezó a jalar a Gonzalo de Guanajuato, pero no podía estaba pegado como sanguijuela, san Luis empezó a agarrarlo de la cintura para que lo soltara pero ni aun así, descalzo empezó a patearle la espalda y este empezó a morder a Guanajuato en el brazo

-haaa! – grito de dolor, y esto motivo a san Luis para deshacerse de ese "parasito" que según el creía que era un peligro más grande que osama bin Laden (Q e p d u.u) pulo su gran cabeza calva y empezó a agarrarle sus pectorales, cosa que excitaba a Jalisco.

- ahh! Así! Mas, mas ¡! Más abajo! – gemía de placer, mientras Guanajuato se soltó de sus garras y se escondió detrás de Luis. Rápidamente soltó a Jalisco muy excitado lo dejo caer a la cama como resorte. – auch!

- toma eso cabron! Como te atreves a tocar a mi virginal hermano! - pidió excusa el potosino

- virginal! – pensó por unos momentos y sonrió de oreja a oreja – je je je…! – rio pervertida mente, para después correr más rápido que Speedy Gonzales – ven Guanajuato! mi amor! Yo seré el primero! – así empezó un juego que se llama "corre que te alcanza" por la habitación y que detrás de ellos el potosino con su guarache en la mano.

-Jalisco con un demonio déjame! – grito despavorido y enojado el guanajuatense

- si Jalisco déjalo! O si no te acuso con México! – advirtió el potosino Luis, Jalisco dejo de correr, y vio con recelo a Luis y le saco la lengua como un niño pequeño, se acostó en la esquina derecha y se tapó con las sabanas dándoles la espalada a los dos.

- je je je te pareces a Morelos! - burlo Luis, que hizo lo mismo que Jalisco solo que ahora el en medio – hey! A planchar la oreja! – ordeno Luis al joven zarco. Y este obedeció seguro.

- algún dia… Guanajuato serás mío…. – susurro el tapatío, que no fue escuchado por sus hermanos y compañeros de cuarto. – ja ja ja! – rio pero esta vez sí fue escuchado

-que te calles! – Luis le dio un almohadazo a su bello y macho rostro

- AUCH! Como osas pegarme! – dijo con lágrimas, pero fue contestado por otro almohadazo – está bien ya me callo…. Maldito pelón cuerpo de tocino (ósea bien cuadrado *¬* y véase la rima con potosino)

(En el cuarto cerca de las escaleras)

- Tlaxcala, Tlaxcala! – sacudía Morelos a Tlaxcala que se encontraba dormido – Tlaxcala! Voy al baño! – pero Tlaxcala seguía en los brazos de Morfeo – voy al baño – susurro a su oído haciendo que este fuese reaccionando poco a poco – voy al baño!

- que, quieres que te limpie! – pregunto enojado el más mayor de los estados

- yo solo decía – empezó a limpiarse su falsa lagrima - ha pues no más quería avisarte para que no te sorprenda mi ausencia – dijo Morelos

- al chile! – se dio la media vuelta y se tapó con la colcha para no escuchar más.

-viejo… con bigote de tizoc! – se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al baño

- espera! Te acompaño! – dijo levantándose de la cama un hidalguense

-está bien, pero rápido porque el viejo rabo verde nos puede dejar afuera, lo conozco mosco. – dijo, se fueron de puntillas para el baño y Morelos fue el primero en usarlo y después hidalgo, ya con los tanques vacíos caminaban discretamente a dirección a su cuarto.

- tengo hambre, me acompañas a la cocina? – pregunto un peliblanco

- claro! – y se fueron a la cocina por un refrigerio, ya después de que terminaron volvieron al cuarto pero fue su sorpresa que el cuarto tenia seguro cosa que impedía su paso hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando los dos comprendieron la situación.

-Tlaxcala! Abre la puerta! – Grito hidalgo – no seas así y ábrela!

- vamos! Ábrete viejo! – tocaba la puerta compulsivamente el morelense

-No. – dijo Tlaxcala desde adentro del cuarto – y a ti menos Morelos!

-abre la puerta – pidió hidalgo muy angustiado – que se me ha olvidado la chancla!

(En un cuarto a la tercera de la derecha)

-chicos, cuenten pues! Algo importante! –pidió guerrero aburrido acostado en la cama a sus hermanos Tamaulipas y Nayarit.

- no gracias tengo tantas penas adentro de mí que no tengo fuerzas para sacarlas, -dijo pensativo Tamaulipas que tenía una nueva cicatriz en el pie derecho.

- zafo! No tengo nada que decir, todo es normal en mi casa además del enfrentamiento que tuve hace unos días – dijo Nayarit

-hash! Que aburridos son… bueno yo les platicare lo que me paso anteayer en un rio de la costa chica.

- desembucha entonces – dijo Tamaulipas acostándose a un lado de guerrero

- bueno, pues resulta que ese día me dispuse a pescar en la noche en el rio más cerca de mi cabañita que tengo ahí. Me dirigí a la orilla del rio y pues vi a unas mujeres desnudas ahí.

- uyy si! Sirenas! Amigo seguro que no estabas borracho? – se burló el tamaulipeco agarrando los chinitos de guerrero.

- pues! Suelta! Y no, no estaba borracho! Pero tampoco eran sirenas, eran tlantepeyotas! – dijo asustado

- y eso con que se come ? – pregunto Nayarit que también se encontraba escuchando

- son mujeres que lavan en el rio desnudas y que invitan a los borrachos… - fue interrumpido

- no que no! Borracho! – acuso al guerrerense, Rodrigo.

-'perate que no termino pues! Invitan a los borrachos y a los jóvenes guapos! – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

- aja y tu bien realizado! No? – bufo de nuevo

- pues si cabron! No a cualquier joven le permiten entrar con ellas. Pero el chiste es que entre y me acerque a ellas, eran hermosas de cabello negro y muy largo; les llagaba hasta las rodillas, pero en eso me dan de jicarazos! Que me dejaron inconsciente! Hubiera muerto pero como no soy humano. – exhalo con alivio el moreno

- creo que le doy la razón a Tamaulipas, estabas borracho y esas muchachas se estaban bañándo y tú las asustaste ¿Por pervertido o por idiota? – pregunto Nayarit antipático.

- no! Claro que no! Yo aún borracho se distinguir a una mujer con una tlantepeyota! Pero bueno… no es dogma de fe. Pero para que vean que digo la verdad, aquí está una prueba– agacho su cabeza y mostro un susodicho chichón.

- gauauu! Que fuerza para hacer un chichón de ese tamaño! – expreso Nayarit asombrado por la bola que tenía en la coronilla de su cabeza de su hermano.

- guau ni me había dado cuanta que tenías un chichón del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol - dijo Rodrigo tocando esa bola amorfa que tenía su hermano del sur – me imagino el dolor que sentiste en la mañana siguiente… - empezó a sobarse la cabeza

- je je ese día parí cuates – dijo totalmente adolorido – pero y ustedes qué onda con sus leyendas urbanas?

- Ummm… déjame acordarme de una – pidió tiempo para recordar el nayarita

(en guerrero [no sé si en otro estado] hay una leyenda de esas mujeres llamadas tlantepeyotas, que engatusan a los hombres para después matarlos a jicarazos xD por eso no le doy permiso a mi hermano que entre a los ríos en la noche ^{^U conozco a alguien que vio a las tlantepeyotas y sobrevivió! a lo menos que me haiga mentido =_= pero dicen que son muy hermosas y me he preguntado si hay "tlantepeyotos"? Seria genial! *¬*imagínense sexys monstros bañándose xD

(En uno de los muchos cuartos)

- Eyy DF vas a necesitar esa almohada? – pregunto Querétaro a Carlos al ver como tiraba una almohada al suelo

-no. La quieres? – tomo la almohada y estiro el brazo para enseñársela

- si! - agarro la almohada y la coloco en su lugar de la cama.

- te ´puedo preguntar una pregunta? – (xD) pregunto sumiso el DF

- ya la estás haciendo – contesto sonriente Querétaro

- bueno… tienes razón – tomo aire y exhalo decidido –el movimiento estudiantil… tengo pesadillas con ellos, los que murieron ese día y la mirada cambiante de México me atormentan… ¿por qué será?

- ouuu…. porque fue rápido y traumático, supongo yo… - dijo pensativo el queretano. – pero sabes México de por si siempre ha sido así. Aunque me gustaría ver su verdadera cara. Pero algo lo impide hacerlo, recuerdo cuando iba a las reuniones con miguel hidalgo y allende, una vez discutieron de eso, pero no logre escuchar mucho, pero recuerdo que decían algo de afecto o no sé qué… pero el chiste es que es un sentimiento… tu como capital debes saber. – con sus dedos empezó a peinarse el cabello.

- ja ja ja curioso… yo soy el que pasa más tiempo con él y ni sé que piensa… además de tacos, pero sabes me dicen que Josefa Ortiz quería con allende – comento Carlos imaginándose cosas muy raras

- ja ja es posible, es posible. Pero realmente lo dudo ella era alguien honesta - defendiendo a su heroína – pero creo que a allende le faltaba algo de afecto por parte de una mujer pero el necesitaba a una mujer de su calibre, como ella.

- oigan por me excluyen! – grito exigente el tabasqueño desde la cama

- enano, como crees! Tu solo intégrate y ya. – dijo marcos acercándolo a la orilla de la cama en donde se encontraba sentado.

- pues tabasco cuál es tu trauma más traumático? – pregunto el defeño

- bueno… en mi casa que tengo en la cuidad, me quede solo y tuve que ir a prender las luces de arriba. Pero tenía mucho miedo además que en ahí aparecen muchas gatos… - dijo encogido

-ump…. Ese es tu trauma más traumático? – dijo Carlos incrédulo

- pero ustedes no los han visto… ese día subí por las escaleras y vi un gato blanco y pareciese que me estuviese diciendo algo! – se tapó el rostro lleno de miedo

-que te decía tabasco! - pregunto con zozobra marcos.

- decía: "te la pelas, te voy a violar!" – Darío empezó a llorar en silencio sosteniendo su brazo – un gato! – chillo abrazándose a sus hermanos

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que horrible! – chillaron del miedo los dos hermanos totalmente abrazados a tabasco...

- y que la gente se orine el playa! – su faz cambio totalmente y empezó a tirar los cabellos de Querétaro, y morder la mano de Carlos sin piedad como un asesino de las películas gringas.

- suelta! suelta! – pidieron los dos

(En un cuarto)

-ah~ con que mi hermano Coahuila. Siempre desgracias en esta vida verdad? –dijo valentina la hidrocálida a Coahuila que recién había despertado de su transe

- sí. Uno realmente quisiera que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, pero por lastima, no es así… - su voz se iba yendo en murmuro poco a poco. Sudando empezó a hacerse aire con sus manos

- la vida sería muy empalagosa, no crees? – tomo unos folletos y empezó a ayudar a su hermano abanicándolo.

- sí, se necesita sufrir para de verdad vivir… aunque con que uno ame, sería lo mejor, que experimentar cosas arriesgadas.

- pero en el amor se juega con mucho… hasta con la vida…

- el amor. Existirá? – pregunto sin emoción y su vista en un punto muerta

- es broma! Por supuesto que si! Es más, es cierto que a ti te gusta-aa… - no podía seguir era demasiado personal y de seguro que incómodo y mejor decidió taparse con la sabana e ignorarse a ella misma, pero el coahuilense se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir.

- no lo sé a un… pero creo que no podría suceder algo entre nosotros… - callo

- pero que dices! Sabes que se tiene que intentar… no importa quién sea! Demuestra que pancho villa es descendiente tuyo! – animo Aguascalientes

- no. Perdón, pero la calentura me hace decir cosas raras… ja ja que te parece si lo olvidas vale? – pidió nervioso

- ump. No lo sé. Lo pensare… - poso su dedo en la frente – no. Es más en la mañana le diré!

- que! Por qué! Nunca te he tratado mal! Además no seas chismosa, te confié esto, que eres la primera en saberlo y por regla tendrás de no decir nada! - pidió con un abrazo a la hidrocálida lázaro empezó a tomarle de la cintura y se aferraba a ella más y más.

- está bien pero ahora dime porque precisamente el?- pregunto separándose del abrazo

(en otro cuarto)

-dime Sinaloa, porque me odias? – pregunto Oaxaca encima de el

-eh? Q-que te-te hace pensar e-eso… - contesto sumamente nervioso al sentir las piernas de ella rozar con las suyas.

-pues porque siempre me molestas! – dijo acercando su rostro

-que! Yo! Eres tú! La busca pleitos! Solo estaba corriendo y que me golpeas con tu pata! – empezó a acercase más a ella que su abdomen con la de ella se empezaron a juntar, sin notarlo Sinaloa

- aja! Ayer te pregunte para quienes eran los regalos y fuiste muy déspota conmigo! Y eso que te pregunte de buena manera! – ya eran las 12:56 am

- ja amiga que no era obvio! La pregunta hasta ofende! Pero tú! Que te traes contra mí! – pregunto enojado dejando poco espacio entre él y ella

- pues!...no lo sé… - empezó alejarse lentamente – es cierto… buena pregunta!

- que distraída! – la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él, quedando el abajo y ella arriba. Se quedaron viendo sorprendidos los dos, chaves tomo el fino rostro de ita, y le robo su primer beso, que duró menos de 4 segundos.

-que fue eso…? – pregunto separándose impresionada la oaxaqueña tocando sus labios

-qué te parece si tomamos la propuesta de nuevo león?-pregunto en un tono que cualquier mujer caería. Pero de lo que no se daban cuenta los dos es que en la esquina de la cama estaba Durango, tapándose sus oídos para no escuchar esos extraños "ruidos" tapado con una sábana aparte.

-me voy a traumar, me voy a traumar, me voy a traumar – murmuraba nervioso Durango mientras sus otros dos hermanos hacían de sus cosas, cosas triple x, que no pienso escribir (xD ustedes perdonaran)

(EN el penúltimo cuarto que quedaba)

- Michoacán, chihuahua. Pueden hacerme un favor? - pregunto colima a sus dos hermanos que se encontraban tratando de dormir.

- no. – respondieron al unísono, con los ojos cerrados y sin ganas de abrirlos

- pofabo~~! Se los imploro! – pidió casi chillando

- te conozco nos vas a pedir cosas raras, como de costumbre… - dijo Michoacán molesto

- colima ya duérmete que tengo sueño. – mando el chihuahuense tomándose la molestia de medio levantarse para verla.

- uyy! Que extraño tú con sueño?, si mal no recuerdo siempre a estas horas estás haciendo tus "operativos" – dijo enfatizando la última palabra. Chihuahua era alguien de cuidar y eso lo sabía perfectamente colima, sin importa que ella mostraba que lo sostenía. Damián al notar esa mirada de confianza en ella, enojado tomo su cuello y la empieza a ahorcar como homero Simpson a Bart como si fuese un juguete.

-ahh! – gritaba sacando su lengua, mientras Michoacán, no hacía nada y solo miraba atento

-si! Chihuahua! Yo siempre quise hacer eso! Ja ja ja – empezó apoyar desde la cama muerto de la risa y Damián posaba victorioso con su víctima en sus manos. (Chihuahua rules!)

(Ahora si en el último cuarto!)

- Asi que yo no le vea algo malo a tu situación, si es verdadero tu sentimiento, ADELANTE! Sin miedo! Haces más mal al no hacerlo! Que tonto!... pero eso si! Si es solo lujuria, ten en mente a Dios, que eso si lo prohíbe y es un mandamiento! – dijo imperativamente puebla

-bueno, gracias. – dijo serio – pero no digas nada, es más quién eres?

-no te conozco! Nunca te he visto – los dos empezaron a reírse alegres. (Ustedes se preguntaran ¿ahora porque tan alegre? Pues es la magia del amor~!)

- y a ustedes que les dio por hablar de Dios? – pregunto Campeche desde el otro lado de la cama, que fingía estar dormida.

-ofendes. Si somos unos santos a comparación tuya – digo Javier divertido (conclusión: el amor apendeja)

- Pues ya vez. Necesitamos palabras sabias. – puebla tomo la mano de Campeche y la beso delicadamente, sorprendiéndola.

- uyy… je je je nuevo león pues a mí me gusta vestir santos – dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente

- o a desvestir, que es otra cosa – murmuro serio el regio.

-ehh! Como, yo! Nahh por supuesto que no. No soy una pervertida ni nada de eso! Chicos…

- pero te encantaría desvestir a quintana roo no es asi? Cam-pe-che. – dijo puebla provocando que la campechana se sonrojara al máximo. – y no precisamente por lujuria

- chicos! – Tomo un cuchillo de quien sabe dónde y empezó a moverlo chistosamente - y yo no quiero pecar… - empezó a acercarse despacio hacia ellos

- y no tienes por qué hacerlo – dijo puebla con miedo y poniendo sus manos cerca del rostro por protección.

- IIAAAA! - grito Campeche al ataque

- NO! – gritaron los dos muertos del miedo. (Ni el más serio de los estados se salva de la locura)

…

Despertó de un sueño una niña de apariencia De unos 12, soñolienta froto su mano en su rostro para poder despertar del sueño, lentamente y sin ánimos se sentó en la orilla de la cama, empezó a buscar con su mano algo en la cama, hasta que lo logro.

-México. México… por que hace tanto ruido?... – hablo todavía con sueño y sus ojos entre abiertos Mireya. México se levantó enseguida al escuchar, tomo por detrás los pequeños hombros de la pequeña y la empujo para atrás para que se acostase de nuevo.

- tu duérmete, ahorita los callo… tu tranquila y duerme. – dicho esto la pequeña cerro los ojos y callo dormida junto a su hermano que estaba completamente dormido. México molesto se destapa de la cobija sin ganas de salir de la cama pone su pie en el frio suelo, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro, cansado y con sueño descalzo camina hasta la puerta, pero sin ganas toma la perilla, recargo su cara en la puerta esperando a que se callasen y se ahorrara salir y hacer enojos con sus "hijos" por decirlo así.

_- QUE SE DUERMAN! – grito fastidiado desde el cuarto en que residía Quintana roo._

_- enserio! Guau! Eso si no me lo esperaba! – se escuchó la voz de una veracruzana._

_- chingao! Que lo sueltes Jalisco si no te doy una buena chinga! Hijo de la ma-ñana! – grito embravecido san Luis potosí persiguiendo a Jalisco en todo el cuarto. _

_- Tlaxcala hijo de tu p*ta perr* madre! Abre la puerta! – pidió de mal modo Morelos afuera del cuarto con hidalgo._

_- oh! Pinche Guerrero que te calles! No me importa que tu pozole sea el mejor en todo la republica! Mucho menos que la "señora" lupita se hizo una cirugía para aumentarse las bubis! – dijo Tamaulipas sin tolerar a su chismoso hermano (la verdad nosotros somos muy informativos! xD) _

_- enano! Enano! Suelta, suelta! Sueltaaa! – grito marcos asustado con un defeño en los brazos medio muerto._

_- bueno más que nada su mirada… - dijo sonrojado y con inseguridad Coahuila a su hermana Aguascalientes_

_- bien.. Creo que esta vez sí me traumo!… - murmuraba y murmuraba Durango híper nervioso al escuchar más fuerte esos "ruidos". (xD) _

_- Ahora si cabrona, que favor quieres! – dijo maquiavélicamente chihuahua con aun con colima en las manos, y un michoacano apoyándolo con una servilleta morada gritando "soy tu fan no. 1!"_

_- AAAAHHHHH! - gritaban misteriosamente nuevo león y puebla_

- ohh… Dios, que te he hecho, para que me hicieras esto… bueno lo de la separación de la iglesia y el estado no fue culpa mía… fue Benito, yo no! Te lo juro! – pidió viendo el techo del cuarto esperando una divina voz le contestara… pero nada. Ya sin esperanzas soba pacientemente su sien, suspiro y abre la puerta, sus pies le pesaban y mostraba una cara nada amigable… - Morenita, que les caigan un rayo si no se callan…

- Hidalgo, hidalgo – susurraba Joaquín al oído de miguel – mira!

- que, que? – Morelos con su dedo apunto hacia México que venía con la misma cara cuando EUA gano la guerra del 48. . X see… una cara muy fea.

- wey! Escóndete! – dijo Morelos escondiéndose en una platita que había en el pasillo.

- no mames! No mames! – decía preocupado hidalgo al no ver una buena opción para ocultarse, fue tanta su desesperación que se aventó al lugar que Morelos estaba escondiéndose. – hay te voy!

México se acercaba donde se encontraban los dos hermanos, sin embargo fueron visto por la mirada de águila que Tlacaelel poseía. – ayayay hidalgo, Morelos no hace falta esconderse ya los vi-i! – dijo sarcástico y de un solo tirón pudo tomarlos por la playera y cargarlos como si fueran unos ratones viles e insignificantes, molesto empieza a sacudirlos como baritas de neón, se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Tlaxcala y de una patada logra tumbarla. – Tlaxcala para lo próxima duermes solo con muñeca (la perra chihuahua rabiosa de México, su mascota). Con su fuerza avienta a hidalgo y Morelos que cayesen arriba de Tlaxcala haciendo que este último gritase de dolor y los otros dos por igual.

-shhhh! Escucharon eso? – pregunto Yucatán

- no. Por qué? - preguntaron las dos hermanas que tenía como compañeras de cuarto

- es que me pareció escuchar unos pasos… pero olvídenlo.

- y estás en lo correcto, ángeles. – dijo México abriendo la puerta con su puño de un solo impacto, su rostro denotaba muchas emociones pero la que más sobresalía era "ira".- fui yo.

- M-Mexi-co-co – tartamudearon las tres sorprendidas

- ASI ES. – Dijo sonriente – **A VER! TODOS SE ME SALEN DE LAS HABITACIONES! AHORA! QUE QUIERO DECIRLES UNAS CUANTAS COSILLAS**…!- grito a todo pulmón, que nadie pudo haberlo no oído, hasta toda la manzana se escuchó.

TODOS los estados, menos zacatecas, salieron de sus cuartos rápidamente, descalzos en la puerta y con la cabeza abajo. Mostrando respeto y sobre todo obediencia. Empezó a caminar por todos lados siendo seguido por las mirabas de sus estados, con un semblante melancólico y enojado.

-chicos… les pido que se duerman. Y no lo hacen. La verdad ese dicho de "cría cuervos y te sacaran lo ojos" no es más que la pura verdad… o alguien piensa lo contrario? – dijo a la vez comprensivo. Pero nadie respondía a la pregunta hecha, todos lo observaban callados y afligidos – veo que nadie piensa lo contrario… me decepcionan chicos… pero me decepciono yo más al no saber cómo lidiar CON USTEDES. – paro y su rostro se escureció

- México no e..- trato de hablar Carlos pero fue...

- CÁLLATE CARLOS! – Le grito México enfurecido – tu más que nadie deberías de poner el ejemplo… pero veo que es todo lo contrario– dijo más tranquilo.

-p-perdón… - bajo su rostro deprimido

- bueno. Como veo que ya están callados y tranquilos se me van a dormir… pero si hacen lo mismo, no les diré nada, solo los golpeare hasta que mis manos me sangren… - dicho esto México dio media vuelta con dirección a su cuarto con la frente en alto y ceño fruncido, camino y paso por todos los estados. Entro al cuarto y la puerta fue cerrada con brusquedad. Los estados se miraban en silencio y poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus cuartos hasta que el último entro.

-Carlos, no es tu culpa. – dijo Nuevo León para luego entrar a su cuarto con puebla y Campeche.

- me gustaría creerte. – triste entro al cuarto y la puerta fue cerrada. Ahora si todos los estados se dispusieron a dormirse... pero ni aun así!

-mierdas ya duérmanse! – gritaba moribundo Tlaxcala

-puto el que hable! – decía quintana roo a sus compañeros de cuartos

-que mamada es esa? – decía juan

-ja ja piche juan PUTO! – se burlaba el sonorense

- ya Veracruz! Que si México nos viene a golpear va ser por tu culpa – decía discretamente la yucateca pero de discreta no tenía nada.

- hijo de tu chingada madre, voy a partirte toda tu jeta! – gritaba nuevamente san Luis a su hermano jalisciense que tenía en sus brazos a un guanajuatense inconsciente

- chicos cállense! México no va a partir la madre! – gritaba Carlos para que se callasen

- chiga tu madre WEY! – le respondió un guerrerense desde su cuarto

- LA tuya! – Carlos le seguía el juego.

- a la bestia! Que guarden silencio! – grito Coahuila

- Mi chichi!- quejo tabasco

En el cuarto de la joven nación, estaba ahí sentado en la cama reflexionando hasta que pudo salir de su transe y despertó a los gemelos que dormían con él y les dijo

- si escuchan, ruidos, gritos, vidrios, caídas, gemidos, huesos romperse soy yo "educando" a sus hermanos, así que, no se salgan del cuarto y duérmanse. – les beso la frente a los dos y salió del cuarto con una aura diferente

- no seas tan rudo~! – aconsejo Jonathan pero fue tarde. Los gemelos se acostaron de nuevo, se taparon los oídos con las almohadas para luego caer a los brazos de Morfeo. Y los gritos ya hacían acto de presencia en toda la casa

-CORRAN! – gritaba Sinaloa agarrando del tobillo de ita, que parecía ir volando como muñeca de trapo por la rapidez de su hermano.

-no corran~! ^^ - decía México con un machete recién afilado en la mano y con una hermosa sonrisa psicópata – Carlos~ tú serás e l primero~!

-AHHH! – gritaron aterrados todos los estados que corrían en fila india (es aquí cuando los estados empiezan a hacer marchas por la paz, literalmente)

-…

(Amo la bipolaridad de mi país! No nada que tenga que ver el tsundere ni el yendere ni nada de eso es solo que mi mex es de doble, cuádruple identidad DX)

Bueno como soy alguien irresponsable y les dije que subiría pasado mañana… ven nunca crean en un guerrerense cuando se trata de hora y días…

Bueno si llegue ofender a alguien, les pido unas sinceras disculpas no fue mi intención

Siempre si me decidí. Gracias yukime hiwatari! Las parejas fueron al azar! Así que si no les gusto pues échenle la culpa a ella! xD NAHH NO ES CIERTO! yukime como podría hacer eso! Pero si no les gusto pues fuuuuuuuuuuuu! Que mal… TT_TT espero y les haiga gustado el cap… *se da golpazos con el teclado* el lemon se los debo! Y el enigma de chihuahua pues me he quebrado la cabeza con quien emparejarlo y los únicos que pienso es en Coahuila y Texas….

El prox cap. puede tardar… pero no es nada seguro.


	5. Una mañana algo rara

**Hetalia no me pertenece. **

**¡**Espero y sea de su agrado! Si llegue a insultar a alguien les pido francamente perdón.

Capítulo V

Una maña algo rara.

Una chica que tenía vendado la parte de la cabeza bajo las escaleras despacio para que sus pisadas no fueran despertar a sus hermanos que dormían, pacientemente empezó acercarse a La sala donde está la gran tele de plasma de Carlos. De un pie a otro llego al sillón y lista para sentarse, vio una extraña figura en el sillón. Era temprano y el sol apenas hacia su lenta aparición, esa figura le recordaba mucho a alguien…

- México! – dijo mercedes impresionada, que digamos México no es el madruguero de la familia.

- Campeche? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? No deberías estar dormida! – contesto México en voz baja y frunciendo el ceño.

- Si… - bajo la cabeza – pero México, ya no estás enojado verdad? – alzo la mirada deseosa que contestara en forma positiva

- Si… lo sigo – mercedes bajo la cabeza totalmente derrotada y sin ánimos, tlacaelel se acercó y recargo su frente con la de ella – por supuesto que no. El de los errores he sido yo… no ustedes. Yo soy el que debe pedir perdón, no solo a ustedes sino a toda mi descendencia… mi gente. – Campeche se alejó de México y lo miro a los ojos contenta.

- Abrazo? – alzo sus brazos en espera que aceptara

- Brazo pues! – México acepto los brazos de su campechana con dulzura – becho – pidió México parando su trompita

- No. Becho no – digo abrazándolo con aun más fuerza. El abrazo duro poco tiempo y se separaron para sentarse en el mismo sillón, México normal con Campeche sentada en sus piernas.

-que quieres ver? – pregunto México con el control en la mano.

- "Sabadazo!" – dijo alegre – quiero ver los expedientes secretos de William Levy! –

-Eh! Que ese no es cubano? *me pregunto de donde habrá sacado semejante hermosura, porque de cuba lo dudo…* - pensó México con el control en la boca. – por, te dolió el trancazo que te metí en la noche verdad?

- Pues claro! pinche escobazo que me metiste en la cabeza. Ya no supe nada, lo único que me acuerdo es que empezaste a desquitarte con Raúl… pobre…con la escoba…. -3-

…

Carlos bajaba las escaleras más serio de lo normal, enojado y frustrado a la misma vez, tenía el ojo izquierdo vendado y unas cuantas heridas más en todo su cuerpo, bajo las escaleras y se adentró a la sala y noto a su nación con su otra hermana.

-México, tan temprano. – hablo Carlos para hacerse notar

- Se dice: buenos días.- sugirió México en forma prepotente, volteándose a dirección de Carlos para darle una fría mirada.

- Hola Carlos, buenos días – saludo alegremente Campeche todavía sentada en las pierna de México

- Buenos días… - dijo pesadamente

- Buenos días Carlos! – saludo ahora México alegre.

- Voy a estar en el jardín… si me buscan estaré ahí – corriendo se fue al jardín.

- México, no crees que estas siendo muy duro con Carlos? – pregunto meche preocupada por su hermano

- No. Para nada. –contesto México sin inmutarse ni consternarse con la pregunta.

…

Estaba Carlos paseándose por su jardín, en silencio. Daba pequeños pasos con la mente perdida. Sin más se sentó debajo de un árbol, cerró los ojos sintiendo un toque con el rocío de la mañana, desde ese punto podía ver la parte trasera de su casa, las ventanas de todos los cuartos, algunos con balcones, la pista de baile, levanto la vista hasta la azotea, y noto las hamacas y la piscina que tenía, por no tener costa instalo una lujosa piscina. Lleno de lujos que muchos de sus hermanos no tenían. Su casa era la más grande y lujosa, bueno la chihuahua era más grande pero a veces inestable…

-México, tu nombre se escribe con X… si cómo no! – malhumorado decía.

…

-Me prestas tu peine, Héctor? – pidió Javier al verse en el espejo con todo su cabello enmarañado que cierta nación había provocado.

-Déjame ver si lo traje – dijo puebla buscando en su maleta que tenía, metió la manos más afondo y así pudo encontrar lo que buscaba. – ten.

- Gracias. – dijo yéndose al balcón que tenía el cuarto, abrió la puertas y lo primero que pudo sentir fue el frio de la mañana. Peinándose el cabello como rapunzel observaba con determina miento todo el jardín, vio una cosa que le llamo la atención y pudo ver lo que era. Detuvo su labor para ver con más determinación y era él… él de ayer, su hermano… aunque ese término empezaba a no gustarle. Javier noto algo raro en el… parecía como si un diamante blanco y puro recorriera por su mejilla y terminara en su barbilla.

-¿Carlos? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en voz alta para ser escuchado, pero al no reaccionar hiso que se preocupara y se saliera del cuarto sin decir nada.

-Javier! – llamo Puebla

Javier bajo las escaleras cojeando por el golpe de anoche propiciado por México, sin importar que, bajo seguro y llego a la sala donde vio a unos cuantos estados reunidos con México viendo la tele y tomándose un ligero desayuno, saludo a todos los presentes y salió al patio trasero en busca del capitalino. Y ahí lo vio en el mismo lugar, bajo el árbol nacional de nombre ahuehuete, cabizbajo y con una tristeza inmensa… Javier enternecido con tal escena, se sentó a un lado de él, Carlos sin darse cuenta el regio extendió su brazo para tomar la pequeña espalda del defeño para después abrazarlo cariñosamente. Este sintió el aroma de su hermano y rápidamente acepto el abrazo, mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho, Javier empezó a sentir su playera humedecerse, tal vez por las lágrimas de Carlos. Ninguno de los dos decía algo, era lo mejor.

…

-Pfff! No manches juan! Que comiste? – decía Sonora abriendo la ventana con una mano y la otra tapándose la nariz por un fuerte hedor – sabes que existen baños?

-Hey! Pero yo no fui – decía en su defensa – es más, el quien lo huele debajo lo tiene! – apuntaba a pepe,

- Ja-ja si como no… los míos son ruidosos pero no olorosos! (xD) – decía cruzado de brazos – los tuyos son silenciosos y apestosos!

- ¡Chicos! No quiero saber nada de eso! Saben, es asqueroso! – gruño Raúl asqueado por el tema

- Pero que acepte que él fue quien se lo hecho! – sonora empezó a sacar su cabeza por la ventana y observo algo que lo dejo boquiabierta. El mexiquense empezaba a insultar a pepe pero este no racionaba cosa que preocupo y molesto a juan y Raúl.

-¡Pepito! Estas bien… - dijo con sus ojitos de oveja a medio morir

-Raúl ven a ver esto – llamo seriamente el sonorense, Raúl haciendo caso se acercó y vio lo que hace unos momentos el sonorense observaba con asombro, dejándole igualmente de asombrado

-¡Que! ¿¡Que pasa! – juan se acercó a la ventana y aparto a sus dos hermanos, observo a dirección que ellos miraban y fue cuando igualmente vio tal escena dejándolo blanco… su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente cada vez más. Trago saliva difícilmente. De una zancada llego a la puerta del cuarto y se fue corriendo por todo el pasillo hasta la planta baja. Y pasar por alto a todos los ya presentes en la sala

- Juan vente a ver la tele! – invito México, pero no fue escuchado por juan que lo paso por alto y salió al patio, dejando a México extrañado. Edomex siguió su camino hasta el árbol ahuehuete donde DF siempre llora sus penas, pero esta vez no estaba solo. Paro en seco a unos cuantos metros, vio la escena dolosamente, agacho su mirar y dio un paso para atrás listo para irse pero en ese instante alguien tomo su hombro y dijo:

-Te están ganado el mandado… - dijo México – anda que esperas. – animo con una sonrisa.

- No. Ya es tarde… - dicho esto quito la mano de México de su hombro y se fue casi corriendo cabizbajo. Mientras México lo veía irse hasta desaparecer de su vista. – ahuehuete mi joven abuelo, espíritu doliente de mexica que solo crece en lugares donde abunda el agua y no precisamente agua…si no lágrimas de tu gente. Ahhh! Te necesito! Porque me abandonaste!

…

-_Vamos juan, piensa en positivo… no es para tanto. Piensa en positivo, en positivo!_ – Pensaba juan sentado en la fuente del jardín – piensa en positivo… ellos serán los que se contagien de SIDA y yo no… - sacaba conclusiones medias raras pero si eso lo hacían estar mejor sin dudar no lo dejaría de hacer. Se levantó con el ánimo más notable y se dirigió a la sala para ver que iban a hacer de desayunar pero antes que metiera un pie en la sala fue raptado por uno de sus muchos hermanos, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba metido en el cuarto de limpieza con las luces apagadas y un hermano que todavía no reconocía

- Juan…¡juan! –hablo el sujeto, la voz empezaba a reconocerla hasta que dio con ella

-¿Lázaro? – susurro juan impresionado

-Sí, ese mismo. Quiero pedirte un favor, pero no te lo diré hasta que aceptes! – condiciono el coahuilense. Y Este afirmo con la cabeza – sé que te gusta Carlos. – el mexiquense iba protestar pero fue detenido – shh! No lo niegues! Sabes que a mí nadie me miente… pero yo también tengo que decirte algo… - desvió su miraba a la esquina, y temerosamente empezaba a hablar – me gusta Javier… y no soporto verlo a lado de Carlos… - se calló, y se dejó caer triste al suelo.

-Coahuila… - articulo triste juan

- Tengo un plan… - dijo casi en susurro

-¿Cuál?

- Uno fácil… puede que mañana partamos todos a nuestras casas, ellos obviamente se alejarían. Tu estas muy cerca de Carlos y yo de Javier, así que lo único que debemos hacer es… - no pudo terminar, se sentía que traicionaba a su propia familia, se sentía egoísta y envidioso y él sabe perfectamente que él no es así… pero bien dicen que el amor apendeja.

-Conquistarlos… - termino juan sumiso

-Pero… mejor ignora esto…sabes mejor vamos a ver que están preparando las muchachas! – se levantó y salió del cuarto con su sonrisa inocente – vamos juan! – lo llamo entusiasmadamente

…- Callo - ¡'Perame tantito! Ya voy ja ja ja – corrió a dirección a Coahuila riendo y olvidando lo pasado como dicen por ahí "¿por qué te quejas si tiene solución? Y porque te quejas si no tiene solución?" - a que yo llego primero!

- Te equivocas! Yo seré el primero!

- El ganador se sentara a lado de México!

- Y el perdedor es un huevo podrido!

- El quien lo dijo, cabrón!

…

-Buenos días México. – dijeron sin entusiasmo los estados recién salidos de sus suaves camitas, con golpes de más y alguno que otro fracturado, la mayoría veían a México como "muérete pinche vejete mamón!" Pero otros parecían decir otra cosa "me caga. pues si levantarnos en la madrugada para que seamos perseguidos por un maniático armado con un machete por toda la casa, para ir después cazándonos uno por uno! Y ser torturados y violados, atemorizados Para luego darnos un sermón bien mamón y ser mordidos por chihuahuas rabiosos en el culo, pero bueno papá siempre educándonos" suspiraron de alivio, hoy México anda de buen humor.

-Hola mis hijitos hermosos! – típica sonrisa de idiota traducción como la de mamá España (para los estados México es su papa, y España su mama…pero para México España es su padrastro xD! Así como Arthur era hermano de Alfred. Bueno eso yo me imagino Dx)

- Si… sí. – definitivamente estaban resentidos con él, Tamaulipas se sentó a lado de México, otros en el suelo por la falta de sillones, otros fueron por sillas del comedor, y otros se iban a la cocina a preparar los alimentos… Héctor con ángeles ambos con bastón, por su pie enyesados

-¿Qué quieren de desayunar? – pregunto Ángeles (Yucatán) en voz alta

- Huevos rancheros! Plis! – pidió Morelos levantando su brazo vendado

-Panques de arroz! – exigió guerrero el mandón (de mandón no tiene nada porque aquí somos libres a todo extensión de la palabra….bueno menos bailar desnudos en la calle ¬¬ rayos!)

- Yo solo quiero un buen atole de pitahaya – dijo sonora sentándose ya en la meza esperando su rico desayuno – con unos tamales, de cualquiera menos de queso. – termino

- Mira Yucatán, prepara lo mismo para todos – hablo México mientras la yucateca oía atentamente

- ¿Cómo qué? - pregunto

- Pues…umh frijoles con tortillas y con unos chiles a mordidas – dijo sobándose el cerebro para que las ideas fluyeran

- Noooooooo! – mascullaron todos

- ¡Miren cabrones, van a comer lo que haya! Que aquí no se cumplen antojos! QUE NO ES RESTAURANTE ¡! – grito enojado con una aura muy negativa…

- Pero México, hay más de 16 kilos de carne de puerco y pollo, tres de codorniz e iguana, un cuerpo completo de un siervo, una variedad de frutas y verduras, mil aderezos y un centenar de comida enlatada - decía puebla abriendo el gran refrigerador y viendo todos los manjares – pasteles, biscochos, donas, una cosa que se mueve muy raro, un kilo de chapulines y otro medio de lombrices y….

-Si pues ya! Ya entendí…. – decía medio avergonzado – pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Carlos siempre me preparaba frijoles? Sabiendo que hay mucha comida ahí adentro…¿? - miro con duda a sus estaditos lindos

- ¬¬… – suspiraron cansados, vaya si ellos eran tontos, él más.

- ¡Bueno, manos a la obra! ¿Están todos los estados verdad? – pregunto a hidalgo que estaba al lado de él, y esta afirmo negativamente – ¿quien falta?

-Los tortolitos de allá afuera que hace más de dos horas no se despegan – dijo quintana roo

- El zacatecano y el Jalisciense… - informo el hidalguense.

- Pobre de Jalisco… enserio, México te pasaste de verga con él, como se te ocurre pagarle en los huevos con el palo de la escoba… - dijo Michoacán agarrándose sus miembros (es cuando uno se pregunta ¿pues cuantos tiene?)

- ja ja ja ni me acuerdes que a mí igual me dolió, pero no tanto como a él… solo sé que no me querrá ver por unos días… - dijo triste

- Pues quien no, le degastes paralizados sus huevos, imagínate! – agachaba su cabeza en forma desaprobatoria

-Pues será el sereno! – concluyo México apagando la tv para irse a sentar en la meza seguido por la mayoría - traigan a los demás! Y a Jalisco de perdida…

-Uhmmm~ México dudo que Jalisco venga pues además de los putazos que le metiste anoche en los huevos, pues, también contribuí metiéndole otro solo que ahora el izquierdo para ser más exacto. – le dijo un potosino con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Ese es mi Luisito! – empezó a pulirle su calva cabeza – ¿Pero quien va a traerlos?

- ¡Yo! Yo! Yo voy! See! Ándale! – pedía la jarocha con una mano arriba y dando unos pequeños saltos que dejaban ver resaltar sus hermosos atributos que dejaba a uno que otro se le cayese la baba conste que ellos son MACHOS!

-Bueno, ve. – afirmo todavía pensativo

- Ok. – se fue corriendo agarrándose su vestido blanco que le impedía dar zancadas grandes y así se perdió ante la vista de todos

- Bueno Héctor, tendrás que hacer "enfrijoladas" (tortilla con jamón, queso y bañadas de frijol *¬*un desayuno rápido) – dijo sentándose en la silla principal de la meza mientras muchos hacían lo mismo solo que alrededor de él – EPA! ¡Pues! ¿Que solo Héctor y Ángeles van a hacer la comida? – inquirió la nación al ver a la mayoría sentados, esperando que les sirviesen.

-¡Sí! – contestaron todos ahí presentes

- Aja, pues que cabrones me salieron!

- Obvio – contestaron todos igualmente

- Ah! Pues qué bien! Así deberían de ser de cabrones con su seguridad en sus casas! – dijo cambiando de semblante

-Oooh sí. – lo ignoraron olímpicamente

…

- Jalisco! Sal ya, vamos desayunar! Y México quiere que vallas! - dijo tras la puerta del cuarto del tapatío

-Dile que chingue su madre! – grito enojado el tapatío

- Bueno… ahorita le digo – dicho esto corrió a las escaleras con intenciones de si hacerlo

-NO! No le digas eso! – dijo saliendo asustado de su cuarto

- Ahora tú chinga la tuya! – dijo bajando las escalares para después mostrarle la britney señal

-Noo… - acto seguido se encerró con seguro y sujeto la cruz, que tenía en su cuello, entre sus manos.

-**QUE DIJO QUE!** – SE ESCUCHO el grito de un enfurecido de México desde la cocina

-Ya me cargo la chingada… -dijo normalmente, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y atrás de ella se encontraba la emblemática figura de México rodeado de una aura roja del coraje

- Se nota que no fue suficiente la putiza de anoche ¿verdad? – dijo entre dientes, enojado.

- Ahh! – Exhalo cansado – empieza ya…

…

-Zacatecas, vamos despierta! – dijo la veracruzana moviendo a Eugenio para que despertara, pero nada. La jarocha lo dejo por la paz y se retiró con sus hermanos que se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa, llego y lo primero que hiso fue esperar que ellos notaran su presencia. Después de unos minutos, ya cansada de esperar llamo la atención con murmureos

- Son gays… - se escondió en un árbol y espero y continuo – Nuevo León, yo que lo creía el más macho de todos… bua!

- Veracruz si quieres salir con vida, vete callando. – Dijo malhumorado Javier – ¿que no puedo abrazar a mi hermano?

- je je je yo solo decía… pero ese abrazo es más que de hermanos… al punto, vamos a desayunar, les estamos esperando – termino y se fue.

- ¿Más que hermanos? – pregunto Carlos interesado y limpiando sus lágrimas con su antebrazo. Nuevo león lo observo sin expresión alguna.

- Déjala. Lo salado del mar le hace daño – dicho esto se levantó y se retiró dejando a Carlos solo.

- Vaya… no tengo de otra. – levantándose adolorido camino por el jardín y vio a un hermano suyo… se acercó y vio con claridad que se trataba de tabasco…

- DF. Hola! – saludo alegre

- Tabasco. Hola ¿Qué haces? – pregunto desaminado

- Nada. Solo observo el cielo nublado, que a veces podría jurar que se acerca la lluvia… pero son nubes blancas. Así que no hay que temer. – dijo serio y con el semblante triste

- ¿Preocupado por el clima? Aquí podría llover hasta acido en plena primavera – dijo acercándose más a Tabasco.

- Carlos, siento que cosas malas van a pasar… dudo realmente de nuestra capacidad. Tengo miedo, pavor que uno de ustedes les pase algo malo, sino que también a México. En la noche no vistes las heridas en todo su cuerpo, todos estamos experimentando nuevas cicatrices, pero México me preocupa. Realmente me preocupa! – dijo aferrándose a su hermano. – Cada día dudo de que si vamos mejorando o empeorando… no sabes lo difícil que es ver a tu gente morir sin que puedas hacer algo…- se aferraba más y más a él y este le apapachaba.

- Sí, se lo difícil que es… ese día jamás lo olvide. Donde vi a mi gente correr de las balas que México lanzaba, estaba drogado ese día, pero medio tanto miedo que lo único que hice fue correr y dejar a mis jóvenes desprotegidos… y claro que he visto esas cicatrices! Estaría ciego si no lo hiciera… pero todo va estar bien… - dijo dudoso de sus propias palabras, tomo la cabeza de Tabasco y la froto como una bola de boliche

- Eso espero – se apartó de Carlos – ¿pero ya vistes a Durango? ¿A Yucatán? Ángeles experimento su primer secuestro en el 2010… y ambos sabemos que ella es una persona honrada bajo principios muy firmes pero parece que eso se va yendo. Guerrero es totalmente inseguro con solo un ejemplo; Acapulco… siempre en los periódicos aparecen decapitados y es de todos los días. Nuevo león siempre con el pecho en la tierra, ni hablar de Tamaulipas. Nayarit es uno a los que más les ha afectado esta "guerra"… y yo tengo miedo… - dijo alejándose cada vez mas de Carlos, que cabizbajo escuchaba. – pero si tú dices que todo va estar bien, todo va estar bien. – tomo la barbilla de Carlos para que este le viese a los ojos para después plantarle una inocente sonrisa.

- Vamos a desayunar que se nos hace tarde ya que esa bola de tragones nos van a dejar en ayunas. – se levantó con la contagiosa sonrisa de tabasco y se marcharon al comedor.

…

-tengo hambre! – comento sonora, con un tenedor en la boca, al lado de él estaba juan fastidiado, viendo como Raúl y Mercedes se daban miraditas de enamorados ilusos.

-Puag! – expreso asqueado de tanta expresión de amor., pero más que asqueado era de pura envidia. Volteo su mirada a Oaxaca que era una belleza para los caballeros y noto que al lado de ella estaba Sinaloa… -*¿que no se odiaban?* - pensó confundido y se los quedo observando para notar algo fuera de lo normal. Veía atentamente lo mismo que hacían Quintana roo y Campeche cosa que lo desconcertó y exclamo eufórico apuntándolos con el dedo – NO MAMES! QUE NO AYER SE ADIABAN! – todos observaron hasta México a Chávez y Ita con la boca abierta. - ¿! QUE ES LO QUE HICIERON ANOCHE! – PREGUNTO enojado y con cierto deje de envidia

-¡Por favor juan! ¡No me lo recuerdes! – dijo Durango traumado desde la esquina de la meza con un rostro visiblemente desvelado.

- Oaxaca, creo que anoche no nos dimos cuenta de que Durango estaba al otro extremo de la cama… - le susurro Sinaloa a Oaxaca en el oído

-Upss!... – es lo único que puedo atinar a decir

- ¡¿No me van a contestar? – dijo exasperado

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que contestarte, eh? – Contesto molesto – no me digas! Envidia? – termino con una sonrisa de medio lado, satisfecho por la expresión que puso juan al escucharlo.

- ¡El desayuna ya está! – dijo desde la cocina Ángeles

- El quien quiera que se vaya a servir, que no somos sus criados. – dijo puebla con su plato en mano y otro plato para México, lo coloco en donde México esta y se sentó listo para comer pero se abstuvo por alguna razón. Todos los estados se dirigieron con sus platos vacíos a la cocina, olvidando la plática que se había formado, y volvían con sus platos ya no vacíos. Todos ya sentados y con sus alimentos y en eso aparecieron Carlos y Darío que se sentaron en la meza junto a sus demás hermanos.

- Entonces Chávez? … no piensas decirme? – dijo obstinado y reanudando la platica

- Nou – dijo normal, abrazando a su hermana oaxaqueña. Y este miraba con envidia… Carlos que observaba aquella escena quedo inquieto al ver el rostro de su hermano más cercano.

-Juancho! – le hablo el DF, Edomex al escuchar que su hermano lo llamaba su corazón latió más rápido… no podía controlarlo. Volvió su mirada hacia la de Carlos y con un ademan lo mando a chingar su madre. Carlos molesto agarro una tortilla y se la aventó.

- ¡Pinche puñetas, aquí muriéndonos de hambre y tu desperdiciando la comida! – Exclamo fastidiado el chihuahuense con sus demás hermanos dándole la miraba afirmativa.

- No es mi culpa que seas un pendejo. – dijo con presunción desviando su mirada arrogantemente.

- Ja ja ja! ¿No te mordiste la lengua Carlos? – dijo con sorna.

- Al chile. – dijo inflando los cachetes.

- Ah! Que beatiful Family. – dijo Mireya cansada.

- Bueno chicos, ya comencemos a comer pe… - Héctor no pudo continuar cuando vio que sus hermanos empezaron a atiborrarse con la comida, comían como vestías (más los del norte, pero ellos lo hacían con un poco de clase) y los sureños, son sureños. Los del centro alegaban que estaban a dieta (Nadie les creyó) y apenas y mordían la comida.

- Chicos, les tengo una buena noticia. – Dijo México levantándose de su asiento y todos se detuvieron para verlo y prestarle atención – Hoy nos vamos a un concierto de Camila! – dejo feliz

-Oh sí… – dijeron dándole un avionazo y siguieron comiendo. México hizo un mohín cansado.

- Conste que yo quería llevarlos. – siguió comiendo.

- Mejor platícanos de cómo te fue con el gringo. – dijo con sorna la colimense que rápidamente esquivo un tenedor, que había lanzado México, que atentaba contra su vida. – Yo solo decía – rio nerviosamente. Todos empezaron a reírse.

….

Me siento tan apenada por no actualizar, pero, la vida es cruel. xD

Les pido perdón por ser tan incumplida, desobligada, irreverente, mala escribiendo fanfics, etc.

Si, lo sé, quería que Coahuila hiciera su maléfico plan pero es tan buena persona (estado) que no lo hiso, hay que saber reconocer una derrota pero no hay que darse por vencido.

Feliz 2012 (algo tarde pero bueno)

Yo empecé mal el año pero espero y ustedes no.


End file.
